Entwined Destines
by Celgress
Summary: What if Peter Parker had saved Gwen Stacy that fateful night? In a corner of the vast multiverse, he must have. This is one such universe. Behold a very different world and character evolutions from those you know in the comics. Story shall eventually include Spider-Man x Spider-Gwen and the Web Warriors team. As for who exactly are the other members, you'll have to wait and see.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Entwined Destines – Prologue

"They said there was no way. But they forgot the black hole in the sky. Yesterday is nothing. I have half a life to rewrite."

The Future is Now (2014) – Starset

New York City, night

Gwen Stacy was about to die having been thrown off the George Washington Bridge by Green Goblin. Viewing her rapidly spinning surrounding as she plunged downward Gwen knew her situation was hopeless. Falling towards her inevitable doom one thing dominated Gwen's terrified mind the life she and best friend turned treasured boyfriend Peter Parker would have had. Now they'd never get married, never have children, and never grow old together surrounded by the family they would have built and friendships they would have nurtured. Unexpectedly the end did not come as expected, instead twin bungee like cords snapped her back from certain doom.

"I've got you," Spider-Man said hulling her up atop the bridge tower.

Although under normal circumstances Gwen was not overly fond of the vigilante known as Spider-Man she threw her arms around him nonetheless. "Thank you, thank you so much." She cried. "He tried to kill me."

"I know," Spider-Man said staring at the Green Goblin who flew away cackling.

Spider-Man had made a split second decision to save the woman he loved thereby allowing the mad villain to escape. A choice he did not in anyway regret.

"I have to go, stop Green Goblin before he tries to harm anyone else," Spider-Man said gently extracting himself from Gwen's desperate embrace.

"No, please stay with me. What if he comes back? You can't leave me here alone." Gwen squeaked in panic.

Spider-Man then made another choice. He needed Gwen's trust if his plan was to work. He only hoped he would not regret what he had to do to earn in. He took off his mask.

"Peter," Gwen gasped in shock.

"Yup, it's me," Peter said. "I'm Spider-Man. I've been Spider-Man for years."

"But, how?" Gwen said utterly confused by what she saw.

"I'll explain everything when there's time," Peter said. "Do you still trust me, even though I'm Spider-Man?"

Gwen vigorously nodded her head. "You saved my life. Of course, I trust you. I love you, Peter."

"I can't tell you how happy hearing that makes me feel right now," Peter said. "I'll take you somewhere safe. Hold on tight." Peter said pulling Gwen to him.

Baxter Building, sometime later

"Ha, read 'em and weep Ben. Full house ace high." Johnny Storm aka Human Torch said slapping down his cards on the table.

"Darn it," Ben Grim aka the Thing said after showing his own in comparison mediocre hand. "I swear your cheatin' somehow hot head." He grumbled watching Johnny collected another large pile of poker chips.

"Maybe I'm just lucky," Johnny said flashing his million dollar smile.

"Luck my big rocky, orange butt," Ben said.

"I do apologize for this interruption Mr. Grim, Mr. Storm but Mr. Parker insisted he meet with you both immediately when I informed him that Mr. and Mrs. Richards are off planet." H.E.R.B.I.E. the robot servant of the Fantastic Four said hovering into the room.

"Wazzup Pete?" Johnny said adding when he noticed the distraught blond woman leaning against Peter. "Who's your friend?"

"Johnny Storm, Ben Grims this is my girlfriend Gwen Stacy." Peter said introducing her. "Green Goblin tried to kill Gwen tonight by throwing her off the George Washington Bridge."

"Monster," Ben said.

Johnny whistled. "What a heartless bastard."

"Green Goblin knows I'm Spider-Man. That's why he targeted Gwen. I'm afraid he'll go after other people I care about. Would you guys watch Gwen while I go after Goblin? I can't risk leaving her alone at my place given current circumstances." He added his expression grim. "I won't let him lay a finger on another one of my loved ones. No matter what it takes, I'll stop him."

"I'm coming with you," Johnny said not liking the tone of Peter's voice or the look in his eyes.

"Thank god you're going with him. Green Goblin is a psychopath. I know he'd kill Peter given half a chance." Gwen said.

"Nobody is going to kill anyone while I'm around," Johnny said.

"Don't worry Pete, Herbie and I will protect the little lady. No one is getting past us, eh Herb?" Ben said.

"Affirmative," H.E.R.B.I.E. beeped.

"Be careful," Gwen said giving Peter a deep but brief kiss.

"I will," Peter said.

Home of May Parker Queens, not long afterwards

When Spider-Man and Human Torch arrived the small house was already ablaze. A frantic Spider-Man was barely held back from leaping into the inferno by Human Torch. The heroes soon learned from EMTs and local residents gathered nearby by that Aunt May had been taken to the hospital after suffering smoke inhalation minutes before their arrival after the structure was pumpkin bombed by Green Goblin.

Although Human Torch tried to calm him Spider-Man's next stop was Oscorp Tower. Atop the massive skyscraper Goblin hovered on his glider awaiting his the arrival of his longtime foe. The pair squared off while Human Torch hovered nearby.

"He's mine, Johnny stay back," Spider-Man growled.

"Sure thing, I'll be around if you need me." Human Torch said.

"Tonight we dance the final dance the dance of death Spider-Man." Green Goblin cackled.

"Fine by me, creep," Spider-Man said his voice low and eerily calm.

The ensuing battle was short but decisive. Green Goblin flew high into the air in an attempt to dive bomb Spider-Man. With lightning-fast movement, Spider-Man both rolled aside at the last possible second to avoid impact and snagged the underside of Green Goblin's glider with twin strands of webbing. He used these to pull the glider off course in such a way that Green Goblin fell to the rooftop below. Spider-Man was on him in a second raining down punches upon his masked face. Again, and again and again he pummelled the supervillain until streams of blood spilled from the mouth hole, nostril holes and eye sockets of Green Goblin's mask. Spider-Man pulled the mask off then continued to batter Norman Osborn's bruised, puffy face.

"When people come to you asking if getting at me through the people I love is a good idea, tell them how I destroyed you tonight Norman!" Spider-Man shouted. Norman Osborn only smiled at Spider-Man's rage. His cracked, blood stained teeth painted a disturbing picture.

"I win, you lose, see you in Hell bug boy!" Norman Osborn said. In his gloved hand, Norman flipped a small switch.

Even with his Spider-Sense if it had not been for the timely intervention of Human Torch, Spider-Man would not have gotten off the rooftop in time. The top floor of the building exploded as the goblin glider simultaneously crashed onto the spot where Norman lay. A huge shock way tossed Spider-Man and Human Torch around like dried leaves in an autumn breeze.

Apartment of Peter Parker three days later, afternoon

 _"Thanks," Gwen said accepting the cup of coffee. She lay on Peter's living room sofa a blanket covering her legs._

 _"Sure you're okay?" Peter asked._

 _"_ _For the last time_ _I'll be fine." Gwen said with a smile. "You better go. If you're late Aunt May will worry."_

 _"I'm just glad Anna Watson is letting Aunt May stay with her_ _next door_ _while things are sort_ _ed_ _out with the insurance company," Peter said grabbing his keys and smartphone on his way out the door. "I'll be back soon as I can." He stopped to kiss Gwen on the cheek then left._

 _A few minutes after Peter_ _departed_ _Gwen picked up her smartphone. She dialed the number of her_ _close_ _friend. "Hi, MJ it's Gwen. Can we talk?"_

 _"Sure, how are you doing? I heard about what happened. I can't believe Green Goblin attacked you like that for no reason, how awful." The voice of Mary Jane_ _Watson_ _said._

 _"Yeah, I know," Gwen said. She and Peter had agreed no one should know why the attack really happened._

 _"Have you told Peter yet?" Mary Jane asked_ _following a brief silence_ _._

 _"That's what I want to discuss," Gwen said._

 _"Gwen you should stop putting this off. Peter will understand." Mary Jane said._

 _"What about Harry? He and Peter have been best friends since high school. How do you suppose he'll react when he finds out his deceased father drugged me in Europe, brainwashed me into doing horrendous things? I'm still not sure what exactly was done to me or why. Only that I was abducted by Mr. Osborn and experimented on somehow. I r_ _efuse_ _to come between Peter and Harry_ _because of that terrible man_ _." Gwen said firmly._ _There was no way she could do such a thing especially now that she knew the late Norman Osborn had also been Green Goblin._ _Her information would destroy Peter'_ _s_ _and Harry's friendship_ _perhaps_ _even_ _turning them against one and other._ _"_ _I want your_ _promise_ _you'll never breath a word of what I've told you to another living soul, Mary Jane."_

 _"It's your choice to make Gwen. My lips are sealed. But secrets always have a way of coming out. Better Peter hear what happened from you than somebody else." Mary Jane advised._

 _"Maybe, but I can't tell him not now. Things are, complicated. What with Aunt May_ _also_ _being attacked." Gwen said._

 _"Peter's poor aunt." Mary Jane said. "You guys have the worst luck. Well, I have to go. It was great talking with you. I hope things improve soon, bye."_

 _"Goodbye Mary Jane," Gwen said sitting her smartphone d_ _o_ _wn on the coffee table._

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note One -**

 **This story will use a mixture of continuity elements although the general narrative structure will be drawn from the 616 comics.**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **While the events of "Sins Past" will occur in this universe they will in no way defame Gwen's character as they did in 616 canon. She's purely the victim of Norman's machinations here, as she should have been in the comics. Oh, and no Goblin Twins. That said, I think you'll enjoy what I do present in their place.**

 **Author's Note Three -**

 **I'll be using many of the ideas I had for my defunct story Web Warriors. With that stated, don't expect Harry to become the next goblin here as I have a far different and happier destiny planned for him. One I feel that he better deserves.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Entwined Destines – Episode One Road To Recovery Part I

Empire State University, afternoon

"I was appalled when I heard what happened to you, Ms. Stacy. If there is anything I can do to help, please do not hesitate to ask." Dr. Reynard Warren professor of genetics and advanced biology asked Gwen once his class ended.

"Thanks, Dr, Warren," Gwen said putting her tablet into its carrying case. Due to the fact, several bystanders had witnessed the abduction her ordeal at the hands of Green Goblin was an open secret. "You've always been so kind to me."

"We've been over this before Gwen." Dr, Warren said smiling warmly. "Please call me Reynard. There's no need for such formalities. We are friends, aren't we Gwen?"

"I guess," Gwen said suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

While consciously Gwen knew there was nothing to fear from the bespectacled older gentleman with the thick mustache and gentle demeanor, she could not shake the nagging feeling there was something amiss with his behavior. It was like a mild tingle in the back of her head. How odd, she mused.

"Hi, Gwen, hi, Dr. Warren," Peter said bouncing into the classroom.

"Hello Mr. Peter, missed another class I see." Dr. Warren said. His smiled faded as he suddenly became much more formal.

"Ah, what can I say, I overslept," Peter said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"The class started at 3:30 pm, it's now 5:00 pm," Dr. Warren said unimpressed by Peter's flimsy excuse.

"I'm a heavy sleeper," Peter said with a shrug.

"Quite," Dr. Warren said. "Tell me Mr. Parker have you ever been tested for sleep apnea?"

"Not that I can recall, why?" Peter said.

"Maybe you should be." Dr. Warren said. "If you indeed have the condition, that would certainly explain your abnormal sleeping patterns."

"I'll look into it," Peter said.

"You do that ." Dr. Warren said then added with a smile. "Until next time, farewell Ms. Stacy. It, as always, has been a pleasure. And remember my offer."

"I will," Gwen said. "Goodbye, Dr. Warren."

"Goodbye, Dr, Warren," Peter said.

"Mr. Parker I advise you thoroughly examine Ms. Stacy's notes. Unless of course, you want to fail the midterm examination next week, good day." Dr. Warren said his smile immediately gone. What neither Peter or Gwen saw, however, was the scowl on his face when he turned away.

"He hates me." Peter groaned once Dr. Warren was gone. Gwen could not suppress a giggle. "Hey, it isn't funny," Peter said defensively.

"Which one was it this time?" Gwen whispered leaning close to Peter.

"Vulture, that old buzzard put up a heck of a fight too," Peter whispered back.

Gwen frowned. "Did he hurt you?" She asked an expression of concern on her face.

"Nah, I'm fine," Peter said rather too quickly for Gwen's liking.

"I hope so," Gwen said.

In the two weeks since Gwen learned Peter's secret identity, she had made an additional disheartening discovery. Peter often downplayed how serious his injuries were. Once after a battle with Rhino and Shocker, she discovered him passed out in his tattered uniform on the living floor of his apartment. She was so concerned for his wellbeing she almost called the Fantastic Four before he regained consciousness and stopped her.

"I hate the fact I can't help you," Gwen said once they arrived at Peter's apartment an hour later.

"With what, Dr. Warren's class? Don't worry Gwen I'm a fast study. Just let me copy your notes and I'll do great on the midterm, trust me." Peter said.

"I mean being Spider-Man," Gwen said. "I feel helpless every time you go out on patrol. I'm always worried you won't come back. You live such a terribly dangerous life, Peter."

"Gwen, what I do isn't any different for what your dad does," Peter said.

"That's not true, even when my father used to routinely go out on patrol he had backup. You're always alone." Gwen said.

"Nonsense, sometimes I team up with other superheroes like the Fantastic Four," Peter said.

Gwen shook her head. "Rarely is there anyone with you Peter. What would happen to me or your Aunt May if..." Gwen trailed off not daring to give voice to her dark thoughts.

"I won't give this up Gwen," Peter said turning away. "That would be irresponsible of me."

Shortly after the night that changed everything Peter had told Gwen the tragic circumstances surrounding his Uncle Ben's death. While Gwen was fully aware of why being Spider-Man was so important to Peter that did not prevent her from being frightened. If there was only some way she could actually help Peter make a difference rather than being nothing more than a glorified damsel in distress. Then her restless thoughts would be put at ease.

They stood there in silence for that seemed an eternity. "I know it would be. Which is why I love you, my special hero." Gwen said tears in her eyes as they embraced. "Promise me you'll be careful out there." Her watery blue eyes looked up into his face.

"As careful as I can be," Peter said holding Gwen tight.

St. Patrick's Cathedral two days later, morning

Gwen sat uncomfortably as no less a religious luminary than the archbishop himself gave a glowing eulogy of Norman Osborn. The only reason she was even there was to show solidarity with Harry. Inwardly Gwen scoffed at the man's words of praise until she caught herself. He did not know. Except for her and Peter, who sat by her side periodically squeezing her hand in a show of support when he felt it tremble, no one else present was aware of what a monster Norman Osborn had been. To the assembled mourners Norman had been a captain of industry, an innovator, a philanthropist, a friend and a father (poor Harry she thought). But she knew better. The real Norman Osborn was a sadist, a criminal mastermind, a blackmailer, a kidnapper, a murderer, and perhaps a rapist her rapist (she wished she could remember if he had violated her or not). Not for the first time she regretted attending the funeral when Norman's assistant the unflappable Donald Menken took to the podium. The same Donald Menken who had stood by in Europe while Norman bragged of and then demonstrated his hypnotic control of her by making her perform tricks like a trained seal and even planted a vile kiss on her lips. A feat Menken seemed to find especially amusing. The sight of him almost made her physically ill.

"Norman Osborn was a great man. A man who cared about the less fortunate. A man who each year donated a substantial portion of his vast wealth to various charities. We are all richer for having known him and poorer for his passing." Donald Menken said. "Norman Osborn was more than my employer or my friend, he was the father I never had. Norman I know you are looking down on us from Heaven."

"Yeah right," Gwen said before she caught herself.

"Gwen," Peter said.

"I'm sorry," Gwen said feeling all eyes on her including those of Harry Osborn who shot her a questioning look. "I, I, I have to go." She said getting up and fleeing the scene.

Peter found her in the bathroom a few minutes later gulping down water. He gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her skin at his touch.

"Take me home, to our home," Gwen said once she recovered from her start. She had been spending more and more time at Peter's apartment in recent weeks to the point she was seriously thinking of moving in if he would have her of course.

"But what about Harry, he-," Peter began.

"Please Peter, I can't be here anymore." Gwen pleaded.

Peter nodded and without another word he escorted Gwen away. He did not stop when Harry demanded to know what happened. Rather his expression set in determination he trudged on until he and Gwen were safely a block away from the cathedral. Only then did he again speak.

"What happened back there, are you okay?" Peter said worriedly.

"'What happened', how can you ask me that question?" Gwen snapped. "They were practically nominating that monster for sainthood. I couldn't listen anymore."

"They don't know what he did Gwen. What kind of person he really was." Peter reminded her. "And for Harry's shake, they never will, if I have my way."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" Gwen said bitterly.

"No," Peter said calmly. "You have every right to be angry at him. I know I am."

"Funny, you don't show it," Gwen said then realized her mistake when she saw the crushed look on Peter's face. "Oh, Peter I didn't mean what I said."

"Maybe I don't because I'm happy," Peter said his expression brightening slightly.

"Happy, why," Gwen said confused.

"Because you're alive," Peter said. He took Gwen's hands in his own. "Gwen I don't give a damn about Norman Osborn. Let him rot in Hell. If I had lost you no amount of hating him would have brought you back. We can't let his memory dominate our lives. If we do, he wins."

"You're right Peter," Gwen said. She smiled weakly for the first time that day. "Let's get out of here."

Hose of Dr. Reynard Warren on Long Island the next day, evening

"Hello, Dr. Warren maybe I come in?" Donald Menken asked when Dr. Warren opened his front. In his hand, Donald Menken held a steel briefcase with a double. digital locking mechanism. Glancing down Dr. Warren raised an eyebrow at the secure case.

"Right this way Mr. Menken." Dr. Warren said leading the executive into his tastefully appointed parlor. Dr. Warren took a seat across from Donald Menken who he offered shortbread cookies and a cup of teat which Menken waved off. "I must admit I'm rather curious why you contacted me."

"Simple Dr. Warren. Oscorp requires the services of a top-level experimental geneticist. You fit the bill." Donald Menken said placing the briefcase on his lap.

"While I am flattered I remain skeptical of any offer you may extend. I have not worked in the field for some time now." Dr. Warren said.

"Not since that unfortunate Carrion Virus incident." Donald Menken said.

"I'll have you know I was cleared of any wrongdoing." Dr. Warren said.

"As I am aware." Donald Menken said. "I am also aware one condition of your acquittal was that you refrain from any further practical research or experimentation in your field of study or related fields, thus your current strictly academic position at Empire State University." Donald Menken said smiling slyly.

"H-How did you?" Dr. Warren stammered. "My attorney has assured me that those records are sealed."

"At Oscorp we have our ways of procuring sensitive information. You needn't concern yourself with our methods Dr. Warren." Donald Menken said dismissively. "The project you would be managing for us requires utmost discretion. If you accept, it will be kept strictly off the official record." Donald Menken popped open the briefcase. He handed Dr. Warren a manila file folder from the case which the latter quickly skimmed. "Fascinating, don't you agree ?"

"Indeed it is, along with being ambitious." Dr. Warren said an expression of awe mixed with delight on his face.

"Do you think you can succeed?" Donald Menken asked.

"I'm frankly not sure. Human let alone metahuman cloning is still in its infancy. What you ask, may be impossible." Dr. Warren conceded.

"I understand the enormous difficulties involved. However, are you willing to try nonetheless Dr. Warren?" Donald Menken asked.

"I am," Dr. Warren said following some hesitation. "A chance to be a scientific pioneer. To make history. How could I refuse?"

"Excellent," Donald Menken said. "When can you start?"

"That depends," Dr. Warren said.

"On what," Donald Menken asked.

"When you can furnish me with the genetic material of the subjects you wished duplicated." Dr. Warren said.

"Soon, Dr. Warren soon." Donald Menken said.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note One -**

 **I'm using the named Reynard rather than Miles for Dr. Warren, which is in line with the new Spider-Man Animated Series, in case I eventually add Miles Morales to the cast. Having two characters named Miles would be rather confusing.**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **I apologize for the short length of this chapter. In my defense, it was the best I could do because of the holidays. Expect a longer chapter next update.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Entwined Destines – Episode One Road To Recovery Part II

The Coffee Bean, afternoon

"I had an ulterior motive when I invited you to coffee today." Captain George Stacy sitting down his cup of Joe on the table that separated him from the boyfriend of his only daughter. "It has been more than two months since, that night. Gwen isn't getting better. I think she needs professional help. I've brought up the subject with her multiple times but she always becomes upset and refuses to hear me out. Unlike me, I think she just might listen to you." He reached into the pocket of his ever-present grey trench coat and retrieved a business card which he handed to Peter. It read _Dr. Bart Hamilton psychiatrist specializing in traumatic psychological disorders_. "Dr. Hamilton comes highly recommended. Please, help me help her Peter."

"No promises, but I'll see what I can do," Peter said taking the card.

"Thank you, Peter." George Stacy said with a weak smile.

Peter's Apartment, later that day

"I don't need a shrink. I'm not crazy Peter." Gwen said throwing Dr. Bart Hamilton's business card in the waste paper basket.

"No one is saying you are Gwen," Peter said. "Your dad is only worried about you, as am I."

"God I'm fine," Gwen said. "How many times to I have to tell people there is nothing wrong with me?"

"Really," Gwen, Peter said skeptically. "Other than attending classes you hardly ever leave the apartment. What happened to the Gwen who was spontaneous? The Gwen who enjoyed long walks in the park, days at the museum or nights at the movies?"

"She grew up, saw the world for what it is," Gwen said.

"And what exactly is the world?" Peter asked.

"A dark place full of nasty, dangerous, liars," Gwen said surprised with her own vitriol. "A place without pity. Where no one is safe. Where the guilty can escape punishment if they are powerful enough."

"Gwen I know Norman Osborn hurt you badly. But, you can't let that destroy your faith in Humanity." Peter said.

"Easy for you to say, Peter," Gwen said. "You have superpowers. You can make a difference in this world, unlike me. What could I ever do? I'm just a victim." At her last words, her expression changed from one of anger to one of sadness.

"Ordinary people without powers of any kind can make a major difference Gwen, even in our world. There are plenty of charitable causes that could use a helping hand. They would be grateful for anything you can do for them." Peter said.

"I know," Gwen conceded. "I hate feeling this way, so helpless, so hopeless."

"Gwen, go see Dr. Hamilton. If you think he can't help you that's okay, just let him try. Do it for me, please." Peter pleaded. He fished the card out of the trash then handed to Gwen.

"Alright, I'll go see him for you," Gwen said accepting the card. She looked down at the card then up again at Peter she frowned. "One question before I make an appointment."

"Shoot," Peter said.

"What do I tell him about, you know, why Green Goblin abducted me?" Gwen asked. "I can't tell Dr. Hamilton the truth. That it was because Green Goblin, who's real name was Norman Osborn yes that Norman Osborn, held a grudge against Spider-Man who just happens to be my boyfriend Peter Parker."

Good point," Peter said with a frown of his own. "You could just tell him what we've told everyone else. Green Goblin randomly targeted you for unknown reasons."

"I suppose," Gwen said staring at the card in her hand. "I hope this isn't a mistake."

The Quad of Empire State University the next day, late afternoon

"Get up," Harry Osborn snarled his hands clenched into fists.

Peter struggled to his feet. With the back of his left hand, he wiped drool and blood from his busted lip. A moment ago his best friend had sucker punched him after feigning to turn away. While his spider sense afforded him the option to easily evade the attack if he so desired Peter choose not to, lest his behavior appear suspicious.

"I'm sorry Harry," Peter said. "I shouldn't have said what I did. I was out of line."

"Damn right you shouldn't have! My father was a saint! How dare you say otherwise!" Harry said.

Seconds before while discussing the late elder Osborn, who had supposedly died at the hands of the dastardly Green Goblin (an ironic statement if there ever was one Peter thought), Peter let slip that Harry might not have known his father as well as he thought. This was in response to Harry wondering why reports from Oscorp staff placed his father present on the top floor of Oscorp Tower that fateful night. The suggestion caused Harry to exploded with rage and he lashed out at his longtime friend with shocking speed & viciousness.

"First Gwen caused a scene at my dad's funeral for no apparent reason, now you think he was in league with the Goblin or doing something else shady! I don't believe this! It's bad enough Oscorp is in legal limbo along with my inheritance because without a body the courts won't declare dad officially dead, but my best friend stabs me in the back! I can't believe this!" Harry ranted.

"I know what I said was inappropriate. I don't know why I even said it. I hope you can forgive me, Harry. Still friends, to the end?" Peter said being as genuinely contrite as he could manage given the circumstances.

Peter extended his hand to Harry. At first, Harry looked like he was going to swat Peter's hand away and refuse his offer of reconciliation. "Still, friends, till the end," Harry said taking Peter's hand in a tight grip. Harry pulled Peter close. The pair patted each other on their backs with their free hands before pulling apart their secret sign of frienship.

"How's Gwen doing? And what about your Aunt May's house?" Harry asked a few moments later.

"The house will be finished in another month or two, would be sooner if it wasn't winter. Gwen is more or less the same," Peter said. "She still wakes up screaming at times in the night and doesn't want to leave the apartment much. I hope she'll improved now that she's agreed to see a therapist. Don't tell her I told you that last bit. She's kind of sensitive about it."

"That's too bad," Harry said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Not that I can think of," Peter said. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Anytime Pete," Harry said.

"I hear you and Mary Jane are getting rather serious," Peter said with a knowing smile.

"Oh, where did you hear that?" Harry asked.

"A good reporter never reveals his sources," Peter said with a wink.

"I thought you were a part time photographer?" Harry said with a chuckle.

"Same difference," Peter said with mock offense.

"Whatever," Harry said. "MJ and I are doing great. Don't tell anyone, especially Gwen as she'll run straight to MJ, but I'm actually thinking of popping the question come spring when I graduate."

"Good for you Harry. You guys make a great couple." Peter said happy for both his friends. "It'll be nice to have something to celebrate for a change."

"I can't argue with that, Pete," Harry said.

Peter glanced down at his smartwatch. He did a double take. Was it really that late already? Where did the time go.

"Sorry to cut our conversation short, but I've got to go. My shift as one of Dr. Connors' lab assistants started ten minutes ago." Peter said a note of panic in his voice.

"Pete, Pete, Pete," Harry said shaking his head. "You're the smartest yet most disorganized person I know."

"Bye Harry," Peter waved running off.

"Bye Pete," Harry called after him. "I hope Dr. Connors isn't to upset that you're late. If he is tell him I held you up."

"Thanks Harry," Peter said before he disappeared out of sight.

Laboratory of Dr. Curt Connors, five minutes later

"Sorry I was late Dr. Connors. I bumped into a friend and we lost track of time." Peter said bursting through the door. "I'd say it would never happen again, but that would be lying."

"Indeed, it would," Dr. Connors said with a sigh. "Peter, when are you going to buckle down and take life seriously son?" The good natured, even tempered scientist with the missing arm was one of Peter's idols. He had also been until recently, through no fault of his own, the villainous Lizard, although only a select few including Spider-Man were aware of this fact. Dr. Connors unfortunate metamorphosis was inadvertently brought about by the regenerative serum he developed using reptilian DNA to regrow his lost limb.

"Soon I hope," Peter said. Dr. Connors did not laugh nor did his other student lab assistant a stocky young man with a crew cut named Eddie Brock who Peter knew from several of his classes.

"Get to work son. We're already behind evaluating today's consignment of samples from NASA." Dr. Connors said.

"What's this stuff? A crude oil sample?" Peter half joked picking up a large tube half filled with a viscous black fluid that sat among a dozen other smaller containers.

"We don't know what it is. Only that it was found by a recent expedition to Mars," Eddie said from the microscope he was manning.

"Quite right, Eddie," Dr. Connors said smoothing out the wrinkles in his lab coat.

Suddenly Peter's spider sense went haywire. Peter dropped the jar. "Careful," Dr. Connors said barely catching the jar with his one hand before it hit the ground. He gently placed it back on the countertop.

"Way to go, Peter," Eddie said with a snicker.

"Oopsie," Peter laughed awkwardly.

"That's enough excitement for one day. I suggest we get back to work boys. There is much to do." Dr. Connors said.

Peter put on his lab coat and went to work. In spite of himself, he could not help but steal a glance every so often at the mysterious black liquid. What was it really? Why had it set off his spider sense? Was it dangerous? By the time his shift ended hours of hard work had pushed those thoughts from his mind. When he left Empire State University that evening little did he know his involvement with the black goo was only beginning.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note One -**

 **This version of Eddie Brock is heavily inspired by the Ultimate Spider-Man comic books and the Spectacular Spider Man animated series.**

 **Author's Note – Sorry for another short chapter. I promise the next one will not only be longer and contain some good, old fashioned Spidey action.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Entwined Destines – Episode One Road To Recovery Part III

New York City, afternoon

"Bye bye Electro," Spider-Man said after shorting out the electricity based villain with a well-placed surge of water from a fire hydrant. "See you next time."

"Thanks, Spidey," A male police officer said.

"We would never have taken down this bozo without your help." His female partner added.

"Glad I could be of service," Spider-Man said then added under his breath when he heard a beep. "Crap I'm going to be late." I need to be there before Gwen gets home or she will freak he thought, knowing how much his girlfriend worried about him.

Without further ado, Spider-Man swung away to his apartment downtown. He did not get far however before trouble came his way. He only narrowly avoided being dive bombed thanks to his Spider Sense.

"Vulture, just my luck," Spider-Man groaned.

"Revenge shall be mine insignificant insect!" The Vulture declared arching away through the air he readied a second attack.

"Fly away birdie and bother somebody else I don't have time for you right now," Spider-Man said.

"Make time," Vulture said, He unleashed his sonic scream knocking Spider-Man down several stories before the webslinger skidded to a halt along the glass wall of a skyscraper.

"Time made," Spider-Man said. He flung himself at Vulture after springing off the building. It's going to be one of those days he thought.

Peter's Apartment several hours later

"Sorry, I'm, late, traffic, on the expressway was, intense," Peter said unmasking after he came in through the window. He promptly collapsed at Gwen's feet. His suit sported dozens of rips exposing the scratched skin underneath.

"Peter," Gwen exclaimed. Gwen pulled him off the floor cradling him in her arms. "Please be okay." Gwen cried.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm okay, just a bit roughed up," Peter said weakly after opening his eyes. He extracted himself from Gwen's arms and get unsteadily to his feet under his own power. "I hate when I hurt you, Gwen. I wish I could stop being Spider-Man, but I can't. I made a promise I have to keep. I hope you understand?"

"Peter I'm the one who should apologize not you. I'm been terrible lately. I hope you can forgive me." Gwen said.

"There's nothing to forgive Gwen," Peter said.

"There is, Dr. Hamilton has helped me see that I'm not the only one who's suffering, who was victimized by the Green Goblin. That you as my primary caregiver and life partner have also suffered. In certain ways more than I have because you've had to stay strong for me." Gwen explained.

"Sounds like seeing Dr. Hamilton this past month has really helped you put things in perspective," Peter said leaning against the wall for support.

"It has, Dr. Hamilton is amazing." Gwen said.

"Hey being amazing is my thing." Peter joked feigning offense.

"Okay he's fantastic, happy?" Gwen said playfully.

"Sure, but don't say that to Johnny or Ben, okay?" Peter said managing a wink.

Gwen giggled in spite of herself. In recent months the Human Torch and the Thing had become her secret pals along with Mr. Fantastic & the Invisible Woman. Which was perhaps the only good thing that came out of that infamous night.

"I remember us being happy Peter. I want to be happy again. Sure things weren't perfect, but no relationship ever is, but we were pretty damn close in my opinion. I can't let the memory of Norman Osborn's vile actions take that from us, I refuse."

"That's the spirit," Peter said mustering a smile.

"I love you," Gwen said. She practically jumped hugged Peter, who through a supreme effort of will did not outwardly wince from pain.

"I love you too," Peter said. He held Gwen close lightly stroking her hair. They stayed there in each others arms for a long time.

Office of Dr. Bart Hamilton Long Island, later that day

Following his final appointment of the day, Dr. Bart Hamilton dismissed his receptionist then walked down his driveway to collect his mail. Aside from several bills and a couple thank you letters from past patients the only item present was a rather large manila envelope with no return address. Whatever was in the thick envelope it was certainly unusually heavy. Carrying his mail inside Dr. Hamilton temporarily forgot about his mystery package which he placed on the desk in his home office. After finishing supper an hour later Dr. Hamilton retreated to his office where he again noticed the unopened envelope along with his other postage. Using a pen knife to open it the bearded, black-haired, middle-aged psychiatrist carefully slid out the envelope's contents onto his desk.

"What do we have here?" Dr. Hamilton questioned aloud.

Retrieving his reading glasses Dr. Hamilton examined a series of what appeared to be official Oscorp reports. He recognized the logo from television and the Internet. Every document he examined over the next half hour was marked "top secret/confidential". These documents detailed research into genetic augmentation aimed at creating & mass producing 'super soldiers', the production of the personal weapons required for such troops including gilders & soft body armor, Norman Osborn's transformation into the Green Goblin, the formula that achieved his physical enhancements which had posthumously been unofficially rebranded 'Goblin Juice' along with disturbing information on a current patient of Dr. Hamilton's Gwendolyn Maxine Stacy. Who the documents stated had been experimented on without her knowledge while in Europe that summer using something called "Spider Serum" and that a post-hypnotic trigger had been placed in her mind that could be activated by a specific command. There were also three key cards present, a map and a note that detailed where to find Green Goblin's undiscovered stashes of equipment and remaining quantity of 'Goblin Juice'.

"Why would anyone send me this information?" Dr. Hamilton wondered to himself.

While he was very interested in what he termed all things 'Goblin related', he'd never shared his interest nay burgeoning obsession with anyone. Fear of being labeled a criminal sympathizer and the possible repercussion of professional ruination had prevented him. His fascination began when Norman Osborn had sought out his professional help two years before. It had only grown when Harry Osborn had started his sessions several months ago. The elder Osborn had grown to implicitly trust Dr. Hamilton so much so he had shared secrets with the doctor no one else knew, including that of his dual identity which Dr. Hamilton had kept under wraps. Could it be Norman Osborn had reached out from beyond the grave to share more of his secrets with his former therapist?

Whatever the case here was exactly what Dr. Hamilton had longed for, a chance to explore his own darker nature. Studying the map and other information with great curiosity Dr. Hamilton played with the key cards. Tomorrow he resolved he would go and attempt to locate one of Green Goblin's secret stashes. In time he was certain he would learn all the secrets held there and perhaps become a successor to the Goblin Legacy. Additionally, he would do what his predecessor could not by squashing Green Goblin's nemesis Spider-Man, thus proving his worthiness.

Former Hidden Lair of the Green Goblin one week later, evening

It had taken more than a weak of painstaking search but Dr. Bart Hamilton had finally located and gained access to one of Norman Osborn's former hideouts/storage facilities. He wondered the surprisingly large subterranean structure for hours marveling how something so large could exist below the city. In that time he had both narrowly avoided two booby-traps, left behind by Osborn no doubt to secure his stash, and uncovered many secrets, which were now his and his alone, or so he assumed. Thanks in large part to information provided by the anonymous packet he had received through the mail things had progressed fairly rapidly. Entering an obvious weapons depot Hamilton again marveled at the sheer volume of equipment present. Green Goblin had truly been a one man army. There was everything Hamilton needed, and much more, to carry on the Goblin Legacy as its new standard bearer.

"Ah, here you are at last," Hamilton said entering another smaller chamber which contained a laboratory complete with cold storage closet. Opening the unit Hamilton was pleased to find a tray labeled "Goblin Juice 2.0". In the tray was a single vial of green liquid that intermittently pulsated with an eerie neon light. "Hmmm, is it supposed to glow?" Hamilton wondered aloud. He reached out for the vial then hesitated. The moment of truth had arrived. Hamilton could either go back, forget he had ever seen this place or he could grab destiny by its horns. Hamilton snatched the vial from the tray, popping its cork he down its contents without a second thought.

Nothing happened, Dr. Hamilton stood there disappointed. He did not know what he had expected, but he had hoped for something tangible. Perhaps it was too soon? Yes, that must be it. It made perfect sense. Fully altering one's biology into that of a metahuman took time no doubt. He wondered out of the room knowing he would return soon.

Unbeknownst to Dr. Hamilton, his every move was recorded by a series of hidden cameras. Later Donald Menken would go over said recordings and report their contents in minute detail. His his ally Dr. Warren would no doubt find Menken's report on their his latest asset of great interest. Dr. Hamilton would make an excellent stand-in goblin. Furthermore Dr. Hamilton would provide an alternative means by which to enact the master plan should Dr. Warren and his impending creations prove not up to the task. Everything was falling into place.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **Well, while the chapter was not longer it did provide a nice nugget of Spidey action and set the stage for greater things to come. Stay tuned loyal readers. The best lays ahead.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Entwined Destines – Episode Two A Goblin, a Ghost and a Black Cat Prologue

 _Gwen frantically ran through the maze of confusing dimly lit corridors. Her breaths came in ragged gasps. Her heart pounded in her chest. She had to get away but from what she did not know. The only thing she did know was that she was in danger from something terrible._

 _Without warning a heavy weight struck Gwen from behind. She toppled over onto her stomach. With strength born of pure fear, she squirmed under the weight until she lay on her back. Gwen stared up into the masked face of her attacker._

 _"Spider-Man," Gwen questioned. No, the mask was of similar design but the colors were all wrong. Spider-Man did not wear white rather red nor did his mask possess a hood._

 _"Not quite," The masked figured said in a soft feminine voice one that sounded vaguely familiar. With her gloved hands she pinned Gwen's arms to the filthy floor._

 _"Let me go," Gwen said struggling in vain to get free._

 _"I can't." The masked figure said. "Not until you accept what you are. What you can become. You must remember."_

 _"And what would that be? What must I remember?" Gwen asked._

 _"Become the partner he deserves. Remember what they did." The masked figure said._

 _"Who are you?" Gwen asked the mysterious figure._

 _"Until you accept me, I am but a ghost under the thrall of the unworthy." The masked figure said._

" _I don't understand." Gwen said._

" _Trust only him." The masked figure insisted in an almost pleading fashion."Others do not have your best interests at heart, even though they may say otherwise. You have enemies who you think are friends." The masked figure leaned in close. "Remember you must remember before it's to late!" She shouted._

 **New York City, late morning**

Gwen lurched up in bed with a scream. Her eyes darted around the room. The dream had been so vivid, so real. It took her a moment to realize where she was.

"I'm in the apartment I share with Peter. Everything is okay. I'm safe." Gwen told herself breathing hard.

Gingerly Gwen got out of bed. She had not had any nightmares for weeks. She could not help but wonder why now? What had changed? She thought she had made great strives during her sessions, but if so then why this terrible dream? She padded her way into the combined kitchen/dining nook where she made herself a cup of coffee.

Gwen found a note on the kitchen table from Peter. It explained he had gone to an early morning class following a late patrol, he promised to meet her for supper back at the apartment after their respective classes. The note also said how sorry he was and expressed his love for her. She smiled Peter was such a good person. He was always worried about her. She wondered what she had done to deserve him.

After finishing her breakfast Gwen got up. She was headed towards the bathroom intent on a quick shower when her feet stepped in mud. How strange she thought glancing down at the floor. A trail of thick mud ran through the apartment from an exterior window. The footprints stopped in front of a closet inside of which was a few odds and ends including a box Dr. Hamilton recently gave her. A box her instructed her never to open unless he told her otherwise, or tell anyone else about its existence. Even though Gwen knew she should have questioned Dr. Hamilton on why exactly he gave her the mystery box and what was inside she just could not bring herself to do so no matter how hard she tried. As she dwelt on the box and its possible contents she felt lightheaded, dizzy.

Gwen glanced at a wall mounted analog clock. "I'll be late for my morning class if I don't hurry." She said the box and muddy footprints were temporarily forgotten. Later when she finished with her shower and getting dressed in fresh clothes she hastily cleaned up the muddy footprints before leaving.

 **Campus of Empire State University, that afternoon**

"You're awful Felicia," Gwen said laughing. She and her friend sat inside a small cafe enjoying a late lunch together.

"I'm just saying I bet Ironman is built under that suit of armor." Felicia Hardy said licking her lips. "I wouldn't mind taking him out for a test drive, if you know what I mean. I'd put him through his paces."

Gwen and Felicia we so different most people were shocked when they discovered the two blondes were good friends. Gwen was shy and straight laced whereas Felicia was outgoing and wild. The platinum blonde heiress was a notorious party goer who was the shame of her conservative mother. After crashing her sports car into a fire hydrant that summer while going 80 mph in a school zone, Felicia's long-suffering mother made it clear unless Felicia did something productive with her life she would be cut off. Felicia reluctantly enrolled at Empire State in Fall where her less than stellar academic performance meant she required several tutors, which was how she and Gwen met. After the incident with the Green Goblin, however, their relationship developed into friendship as Felicia expressed great concern for Gwen's wellbeing something most would not have thought possible from the self-centered heiress. Other than a certain charming young man Felicia had been the best to Gwen of anyone since the attack.

Gwen stifled a yawn interrupting her laughter. "Not getting enough sleep?" Felicia asked a note of concern in her voice.

"It's nothing," Gwen assured waving her friend off. In fact, Gwen had felt tired the past two weeks even though she was getting plenty of sleep. "I'll be fine." The pair resumed their chat about men, fashion, TV and whatever else they pleased until their next class.

 **Peter's and Gwen's Apartment, that night**

Gwen sat on the living room sofa watching some shows on Netflicks after her supper earlier that evening with Peter. When her smartphone rang. Thinking it might be Peter checking in on her as he often did while on patrol Gwen answered without checking the caller ID. A familiar voice on the other end greeted her. But it was not that of Peter rather Dr. Bart Hamilton. "Ametist peacock," He said before continuing a second later. He gave Gwen an address to meet him at in five minutes.

Something clicked in Gwen's mind when she heard that initial phrase. She got up and walked over to the closest like a zombie. A blank expression on her face she opened the mystery box. Inside was the very outfit she beheld on the mysterious figure in her nightmare. Suited up less than a minute later she opened a window and departed via a web line curtsy of the web shooters which were built in to the suit (these were Oscorp replicas discovered by Dr. Hamilton in the former Green Goblin's lair along with the uniform itself several weeks before). Gwen Stacy was gone only Ghost Spider remained.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Entwined Destines – Episode Two A Goblin, a Ghost and a Black Cat Part I

 **Rooftops of New York City, night**

Spider-Man chased the lithe shadow across six city blocks before he caught up with, her!? "Well, you're not what I expected," Spider-Man said knocking the silver-haired girl in the provocatively tight black catsuit, the v-neckline of which showed a dangerous amount of cleavage, off her feet. The pair rolled around on the rooftop as the silver-haired girl about his age in the black domino mask struggled fiercely to free herself. Spider-Man could not help but think how much stronger she was than she looked.

"And what exactly did you expect Spider? Some old man wearing a black ski mask named Claude?" The silver-haired girl teased kicking Spider-Man off her when she rolled briefly on top of her. "Male cat buglers are so passé. Haven't you heard the future is female?" She said scrambling to her feet. "Catch me if you can Spider." The silver-haired girl sprinted away Spider-Man once more in hot pursuit.

"C'mon I've already had my cardio for the night. Why can't you just hand over the stolen merchandise then we could both go home. Doesn't that sound nice?" Spider-Man lamented sprinting after her.

"In your dreams Spider. These lovely baubles are mine all mine." The silver-haired girl called over her shoulder. In her gloved left hand was clutched a brown burlap sack full of recently pilfered property from several private art collections.

It was not long before Spider-Man again caught the silver-haired girl. This time he webbed up her ankles so she could not easily escape. When he reached down to pull her up the silver-haired girl placed her hands around his neck and pulled him close. She then pulled up the bottom of his mask before Spider-Man could react. She smiled after licking his exposed chin playfully.

"Yummy," The silver-haired girl said her voice taking on a husky tone. There was a dreamy look in her eyes. "Wanna have some fun Spider?" She asked her mouth almost touching his. "Let's fool around." Her soft lips planted a passionate kiss on his gaping mouth.

For a moment but only a moment, Spider-Man lost himself in the sensation of the silver-haired girl's tongue dancing with his own. Images of he and Gwen flooded his mind; their first meeting, their first date, the first time he told Gwen he loved her and she told him the same, the first time they consummated that love. With a great effort of will, Spider-Man broke the embrace of the silver-haired girl. He pushed himself off her.

"Sorry, but I'm spoken for," Spider-Man said back on this feet a moment later. "I doubt my girlfriend would approve of your behavior. So, I'm going to have to decline your invitation as tempting as it may be."

"Phoofie," The silver-haired girl said slicing through the webbing with retractable claws built-in to her gloves. She then got to her feet with a pout. Her expression brightened when a deliciously sinful idea dawned on her. "Maybe she'd like to join us? There is always room for a third in my bed, especially if she's hot. Is she hot?"

Spider-Man was aghast at her suggestion as he knew Gwen would be. "Uh, G-, while hot my girlfriend isn't into kinky stuff, sorry." He said his voice cracking from the sexually charged situation he found himself in.

"Her loss and yours, Spider," The silver-haired girl said slinking her way towards Spider-Man. She traced the index finger of her right hand along the spider symbol on his chest. She leaned forward and whispered. "My name is Black Cat by the way, but my friend call me Cat. Do you want to be my friend, Spider?" Black Cat put special emphasis on "friend".

Spider-Mam gulped uncomfortably. Black Cat leaned against him resting her head on his shoulder. Her body molding to his most delightfully. He could feel every curve of her supple form along with the rhythm of her heartbeat. In spite of the aching need in his loins, he was about to push her away when a third person arrived on the scene triggering his Spider Sense. Working on reflex he pushed Black Cat away. The sultry thief landed her plush behind with a squeak of protest.

"What do we have here, Spider-Man and Super Tramp," A strangely familiar feminine voice asked.

Although Spider-Man tried he could not quite place the voice all he knew was that he could not shake the feeling he should know the speaker. The person the voice belonged to was outfitted in a white & black costume with a purple & blue webbing pattern under the arms. In general design, the suit was reminiscent of Spider-Man's own, save for a white hood.

"This isn't what it looks like," Spider-Man blurted out reflexively. "Huh, who's the spider lady? Do I have to tell Spider-Woman somebody has stolen her act, again?" He added eyeing the new arrival.

Even in her full coverage uniform, Spider-Man could see the spider person had a well-portioned body that was clearly female. With his libido already worked up by Black Cat's antics Spider-Man found the sight rather appealing. Down boy Spider-Man thought to himself least either girl recognize is ahem not so little problem. Thankfully, his inner admonishment began to work all be it slower than he would have liked.

"Call me Ghost Spider." The other spider person said hands on her hips. "And it looks like I'm interrupting a late night tryst between you and Ms. Ho Bag here." She pointed an accusing finger at Black Cat

"Hey," Black Cat said scowling. "I resent that remark you bargain bin Spider-Man reject."

"Oh, I'm wounded deeply." Ghost Spider said putting her hands over her heart. "You should consider a career as a comedian instead of a streetwalker." She then looked at Spider-Man. "He could do so much better."

"Back off you knock off I saw him first." Black Cat said unsheathing gleaming steel tip claws for the second time that night.

"And here I heard he was already taken. But that wouldn't matter to a slut like you, now would it?" Ghost Spider said.

"Ladies, ladies please don't fight on my account," Spider-Man said.

Neither women heard a word Spider-Man had to say. Black Cat and Ghost Spider squared off. Black Cat launched a dropkick at Ghost Spider's head which the other girl easily dodged. Ghost Spider twirled around elbowing Black Cat in the back of her head. Rendered off balance from the blow Black Cat stumbled forward a step but quickly recovered. When she spun around she was instantly levelled by a clothesline from Ghost Spider. Black Cat crashed onto the rooftop surface with a loud thud falling unconscious.

"Get up," Ghost Spider ordered forcefully gesturing with her hands for Black Cat to stand. "I'm not done with you, honey." Ghost Spider made ready to stomp on Black Cat's torso in hopes of breaking a rib or two.

"That's enough," Spider-Man said snagging Ghost Spider's upthrusted leg with a strand of his webbing. "She's beaten. We don't attack defenseless people."

"I can't believe you're protecting her!?" Ghost Spider exclaimed incredulously. With a pull of her leg, she broke free of the web line. "Before I arrived you were trying to capture her! I did your job and this is the thanks I get!?"

"My job isn't further brutalizing already defeated or captured criminals," Spider-Man said. "If you think being a hero means taking out your frustrations on others than you need to reexamine your definition of what makes a hero, lady. I'm not judge, jury or god forbid executioner and you aren't either. "

"You're right Spider-Man I have misjudged you. I thought you were a person of action but I see I was wrong. You're a fraud!" Ghost Spider said attacking Spider-Man.

The pair spent the next several minutes dancing around the rooftop trading blows. Although Spider-Man seemed to have the experience edge Ghost Spider proved faster. Even with his Spider Sense, Spider-Man felt the sting of more than a few of her blows. Whatever her suit was made off or perhaps coated, with Spider-Man thought, his webbing would not stay attached for long. Her webbing, on the other hand, stuck terribly to him. The battle ended when Ghost Spider caught Spider-Man's right shoulder with a strand of webbing and threw him straight through a brick chimney. Try as Spider-Man might he could not stop his head from spinning long enough to regain his footing.

Spider-Man lay there in a sad pile until he felt Ghost Spider tug him up by his shirt front. She made her free hand into a fist and readied a fight finishing blow that could very well spell his end in his weakened state but hesitated. "I won't," she said as if through gritted teeth. Her grip suddenly slackened. She dropped Spider-Man, grabbed her head, briefly thrashed about as is in intense pain then ran off. She was long gone when a panting Spider-Man finally recovered enough to again stand on wobbly feet as was Black Cat and her loot.

"What a night. Bad Super Girls two Spider-Man zero." Spider-Man sighed limping away.

 **Peter's and Gwen's Apartment the next day, morning**

"Mind explaining," Gwen said with an angry expression on her face. She slapped her tablet down on the dinette table in front of a bruised Peter who was trying to eat his cereal while causing his sore jaw minimal pain.

"Explain what," Peter said confused. On the screen was displayed a Bugle headline along with a picture of Spider-Man kissing Black Cat. The headline read in bold letters – **Partners in Crime!?** (not surprisingly the byline was J. Jonah Jameson)

"Why you were kissing a metahuman prostitute last night," Gwen said.

"I don't think she's a prostitute, not technically anyway, I think she's a thief. Also, she might not be a metahuman." Peter said in his usual jokey fashion.

Gwen for her part was in no way amused. She wore a dark expression on her face. "Ha ha ha very funny Peter. I hope you find sleeping on the couch for the next month as funny." Gwen stormed away slamming their bedroom door with an earsplitting bang.

"Jeez, what did I do?" Peter wondered aloud.

Peter had fought several other female villains who had become a bit too friendly with Spider-Man since he told Gwen his secret. Why was she being a, well, total bitch about his encounter with Black Cat? Sure, Black Cat was friendlier than most still Gwen knew he loved her, right? He decided he had best show her there was nothing to worry about that she was the only woman for him. Perhaps the time was finally right for him to pop the question?

Peter wanted to do so months ago but then Norman Osborn had happened. Fearful that he might put too much stress on the woman he loved, Peter pushed the desire to make Gwen his wife aside. Had he made a mistake? Should he have plowed forward regardless of the obstacles?

But first, Peter vowed he would find whoever snapped that incriminating picture of him with Black Cat and teach that person a lesson in privacy. The only thing he knew was it was not him for a change who took the incriminating photograph. Examining the angle he decided it might have been taken from a drone. Someone had been watching his actions as Spider-Man last night and he was determined to find out who that was.

 **Former Hidden Lair of the Green Goblin, a short time later**

Clad in a color modified variant of the infamous Green Goblin costume, with gray "skin" and blue clothing, minus mask sat Dr. Bart Hamilton. In front of Dr. Hamilton were banks of monitors that displayed live video and audio feeds of various parts of the city. He stroked his salt & pepper beard thoughtful as he considered recent events.

His subliminal operative Ghost Spider was not performing according to her programmed parameters. That much was made clear when she spared Spider-Man's life last night as relayed by the drone he sent to track her movements. Her act of defiance ran contrary to her implanted instructions. Furthermore, she was not committing the crimes he had instructed her to over the phone or in person that were designed to aid his take over of the criminal underworld. Rather than follow his orders the new personality went her merry way while trying her hand at being a hero.

"Perhaps some powerful psychotropic medication could make her more compliant?" Dr. Hamilton mused.

Dr. Hamilton, however, was hesitant to pursue such a course of action. There was no way to be certain how such a medication regime might affect her metahuman physiology or her already altered mental state. He could not risk losing the use of his most important asset, other than himself of course, through such risky actions at least not yet.

"It would appear I must eliminate Spider-Man myself. If he dies Gwen might fall into line without the distraction he represents." Dr. Hamilton finally declared. Now all that remained was to choose a field of battle that would prove the most advantageous to him and pick a time for the big events.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Entwined Destines – Episode Two A Goblin, a Ghost and a Black Cat Part II

 **Home of Miles Warren on Long Island, evening**

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner Professor Warren," Gwen said. She was seated across the small formal dining room table from the smiling Miles Warren. "I just didn't want to be alone tonight."

Earlier that day Gwen had done what she thought was a stupid thing. With her father away at a police conference in Chicago and Mary Jane unreceptive to her fears about Peter's infidelity Gwen vented to the only person who would listen. Surprisingly her kindly old professor told Gwen she was in the right. He affirmed she should be upset with Peter. He validated her fears seemingly without a second thought. He even invited her over to dine with him at his Long Island residence that evening. In retrospect, Gwen would consider her agreeing to meet Professor Warren alone for dinner was a big mistake. That his level of interest in the personal life of one of his students bordered on the inappropriate and his motives were certainly suspect. But, at the time, Gwen was simply thankful someone would listen.

"It was my pleasure dear. I find your company most stimulating." Miles Warren said still smiling. "I see you've finished your plate. Would you like a second helping?"

"Your Creamy Garlic Parmesan Chicken Alfredo was delicious Professor Warren. But, I really shouldn't." Gwen said gently patting her stomach with a goofy grin. "A girl has to watch her figure."

"Nonsense Gwen I doubt your beauty would fade no matter the size or shape of your figure. I often wish I was twenty years younger when I'm in your presence. " Miles Warren said.

"Um, thanks, Professor Warren," Gwen said hesitantly. However, she could not help but think his words were strange ones considering he was her teacher. Should Professor Warren really be talking to her in such a causal semi-personal manner?

"Please, Gwen I've told you before call me Miles when we are outside of the classroom. Professor Warren sounds so formal." Miles Warren urged.

"I'd rather not," Gwen said then quickly added making an excuse when she noticed Miles Warren frowning. "If I start calling you Miles outside of class time I might slip up someday when you're teaching me. I'd hate to overstep my boundaries."

"I wouldn't mind if you made such a mistake, Gwen dear." Miles Warren chuckled. To Gwen's surprise, he reached across the table and began stroking her hand almost lovingly.

"Ah Professor Warren, what are you doing?" Gwen asked confused by this latest inexplicable turn of events.

"Gwen my dear I think your suspicions about Peter Parker are correct. The boy is no good he never has been and never will be." Miles Warren said. He never stopped stroking Gwen's hand while he spoke. "He isn't right for you. You should leave him immediately."

"Excuse me," Gwen exclaimed pulling her hand away from Miles Warren.

Undaunted by Gwen's rebuff of his advances Miles Warren continued. "You require someone more grounded, more mature, more worldly than the Parker boy. A cultured guide who can show you the wonders of the life. Someone like me."

"You want to be my boyfriend?" Gwen asked unsure if she had heard Miles Warren correctly. Surely he could not be serious. He was joking, right?

"Why not?" Miles Warren said.

"Why not, why not," Gwen ranted jumping out of her seat. "You're my teacher! I view you like a kindly uncle! I don't want to be intimate with you!"

"Age is merely a number, Gwen dear." Miles Warren said getting out of his seat while Gwen inched her way towards the exit. He added with a snort. "Don't tell me you're an ageist? I thought you were more open-minded than that."

"Your age has nothing to do with it!" Gwen shouted. "You're my teacher! Our entire relationship is built on a mentor-student dynamic, not a romantic one! Besides I already have a boyfriend I love very much!"

"One who by your own admission constantly neglects and cheats on you with other women." Miles Warren scoffed closing the distance between them.

"Don't come near me," Gwen warned Miles Warren. "Coming here with you was a mistake. I want to leave now. Just let me leave, okay?"

Something snapped in Miles Warren the instant Gwen spoke those words. A fire lite in his eyes. The expression on his face became one of dark fury. With surprising quickness, he grabbed Gwen by her shoulders. He then shook her hard.

"You Jezebel," Miles Warren yelled at the top of his lungs. "How dare you lead me one with your feminine wiles! Do you and Parker enjoy laughing at me!? Is this a sick game you two deviants play!? Does making a fool of me get you both off!?" He tightened his grip on Gwen's shoulders causing her to cry out in pain.

"Professor Warren you're hurting me!" Gwen whined.

"Good," Miles Warren said. "Serves you right Jezebel!" Miles Warren leaned in closer his sour breath hot on Gwen's face. His expression softened somewhat. "I might forgive you if you give me a kiss!" He demanded.

"No," Gwen said forcefully. She tried to tilt her head away from his face to avoid contact.

"Oh no, you don't little tease!" Miles Warren said one of his hands went from her shoulder encircling Gwen's neck instead preventing her from moving her head.

Time slowed done for Gwen. Memories of Norman Osborn similarly forcing a kiss upon her came rushing back. Deep inside her psyche, a barrier broke. _"Know the truth find your inner strength."_ A voice not unlike her one whispered in her mind.

With a mighty shove from Gwen, Miles Warren was propelled literally across the room. He bounced off the far wall and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Groaning his body wracked by intense pain he looked up at Gwen who directed an intense glower in his direction. She plucked her purse from where it was slung around the chair she had sat on seemingly in another lifetime.

"I'll kill you and your foolish toy boy for this Jezebel!" Miles Warren roared.

"If you were truly a threat to me or Peter I'd put you in traction you old pervert," Gwen said. "Just be glad I'm not a violent person or that I'm not pressing charges for attempted rape. We'll be withdrawing from your class. I expect A's for both of us. Pull whatever strings you have to or I tell the police starting with my dad about your unhealthy interest in me." Gwen turned to leave but stopped. She glanced back at the indignant Miles Warren over her shoulder. "One last thing, lay your dirty hands on me again and you'll draw back a stump. We're done here." Gwen slammed the door hard enough to leave cracks in the plaster on her way out.

Gwen stared at her hands in awe. The mental block Norman Osborn placed on her mind was gone. She knew what they had done to her in Europe. She was to be their ultimate weapon. She was supposed to kill Spider-Man but her moral compass was too strong. Even before she learned Peter's secret identity she could not be conditioned to kill another human being who had done her no wrong. Her code name was Ghost Spider. Somehow her therapist Bart Hamilton had learned about Operation Ghost Spider. He tried to make her into a puppet. He wanted her to kill Spider-Man just like Norman and his devious assistant Donald Meken had. During their last session, Gwen remembered how furious Bart Hamilton was at her inability to carry out his murderous will. He said he will slay Spider-Man himself. A trap he was going to use a trap of some sort. Wait, she recalled what his plan was. The trap was placed atop the Trask Building. Gwen's eyes grew wide. Bart Hamilton was going to kill Peter tonight!

'No way,' Gwen thought. She was tired of being a victim. Time for her to become a hero!

 **Trask Building, later**

Bart Hamilton smiled behind his Grey Goblin mask. In truth, his costume was little more than a dyed version of Norman Osborn's notorious Green Goblin outfit with grey "skin" and blue hat, gloves, boots, and shirt. Bart Hamilton was no fashion designer so he simply slapped a new coat of paint on the persona to change things just enough to be "unique". He did not wish to be confused with his predecessor if he could help it. He wanted to create his own legacy which started tonight with Spider-Man's end at his hands.

Currently, Grey Goblin stood on his glider between four modified antennas which made up his booby trap. Notes left behind by the late Norman Osborn speculated Spider-Man possessed a sort of warning sense. Norman theorized that if one could create a counter frequency to the one which this warning sense operated the resulting feedback loop would disorientate Spider-Man long enough to leave him at a person's mercy. Grey Goblin followed the specifications to the letter when designing his trap. Time to test Osborn's theory, see if it was correct.

"I hear you've been searching for me," Spider-Man said landing just outside the trap perimeter. He whistled when he saw his would-be assailant. "Gobby I'm not digging this color scheme change. Green & purple are far better choices than grey & blue. Plus, aren't you suppose to be dead?"

"I'm the Grey Goblin, you dolt! Green Goblin is dead not me!" Grey Goblin declared.

"Aaaalllllrighty then," Spider-Man said.

'Below me is an EMP bomb." Grey Goblin lied. The device which sat below his glider on the rooftop was harmless. "In one minute it will fry everything piece of electronics within five miles. If you want to stop it step forward, face me Spider-Man."

"Really this is your big plan?" Spider-Man said. "Please, I could handle this sort of thing in my sleep."

'Come into my parlor Spider-Man and die.' Grey Goblin thought.

In spite of his buzzing spider sense, Spider-Man stepped forward. The instant he was inside the trap perimeter he fell down clutching his head which felt as if it was ready to explode. Everything spun around. He spasmed on the rooftop in intense pain.

"Osborn was right, it worked." Grey Goblin said giddily. He readied a pumpkin bomb to end the life of the defenseless Spider-Man but before he could Spider-Man was pulled away by twin strands of webbing.

"I've got you." Ghost Spider said propping Spider-Man up with one arm then swinging both of them away from the Trask Building. She did not know if the trap would affect her like it did Spider-Man but best not to take any chances.

"I won't be denied my victory!" Grey Goblin cried. He gave chase on his glider.

"Crap, you're in no condition to fight and I can't just drop you off somewhere he'll find you." Ghost Spider said. "We have to lose this creep." She scanned the skyline for options. She spotted a highrise apartment building with several open windows. "I have an idea. Hold on tight."

A few seconds later Grey Goblin was searching for his prey without success. Somehow they had eluded him on a clear night. He could not believe it. Where had they gone?"

 **The rooftop of a building near Peter's & Gwen's Apartment, twenty minutes later**

"Thanks for helping me get home," Spider-Man said. Although it was against his better judgment he told this 'Ghost Spider' where he lived when she correctly observed he was in no condition to get himself home.

"You live over there dummy." Ghost Spider said when Spider-Man wobbled in the opposite direction of their building.

"I do," Spider-Man said his voice spacey. "Sorry, the world is spinning. Whew, I not to sit down soon as I get home. Hey, wait a sec how do you know where I live?"

"I just do, okay. Don't question it." Ghost Spider said.

"Um, 'kay," Spider-Man said heading in the opposite direction.

Ghost Spider placed her hand on his shoulder stopping him. "Aren't you going to thank me?"

"Sure, thanks," Spider-Man said.

"I think I deserve more of a thank you than that." Ghost Spider said coyly.

"Like what?" Spider-Man asked.

"Like this," Ghost Spider slid up the bottom half of her mask then the bottom half of Spider-Man's own. Before he could protest she planted a long passionate kiss on his lips.

"Hey, I'm taken, lady!" Spider-Man said after mustering the willpower to push her away. He had to admit her kissing skills were world class. She was like a very sexy anteater probing his mouth.

"Yeah, by me." Ghost Spider said briefly sliding her mask & hood off her face. Gwen winked at him. "Give mama some more sugar you sexy spider boy." Already weakened by his ordeal Spider-Man fainted from the shock. "Boys are so fragile." Ghost Spider said with a sigh scooping him up in her arms.

 **Home of Miles Warren**

Miles Warren fumed. How dare that Jezebel reject him! He would show here and Parker! He would teach them a lesson they would never forget! He would replace them both! His clones would be far superior to the flawed originals!

Why if he had the power of Spider-Man like that snort nosed Parker boy did he could do such great things! He suddenly stopped pacing. That was it. Not only could he make the perfect obedient mate for himself he could also make the perfect young body for his use. Once the clone of Parker was fully grown he would transfer his own intelligence & memories into it. With his skills and it's raw physical ability he would become a god. There were plenty of advanced technologies out there he knew of that could achieve mind transference. Sure, Donald Menken would not approve of his scheme. Screw that puffed up pencil pusher this was a far better option than governing through mental commands some blasted automaton.

Miles Warren smiled. 'Yes',' He thought. 'What a stroke of genius.' Soon he would have a perfect life, in the perfect body, with the perfect mate. Gwen's cruel treatment of him would merely be a bad memory her replacement would see to that. Next step would be creating his own code names for himself and his mate. Oh, and costumes they would also need those.

 **Outside the Secret Hideout of Grey Goblin**

Bart Hamilton landed his glider at the disguised brick wall that hid the entrance to his lair. He pulled off his mask. He had just finished opening the doorway via its hidden mechanism when four expertly placed gunshots tore through his back. His world went black and he slumped against the wall dead.

Donald Menken emerged from the shadows. In his gloved hands, he held a Glock 9 mm equipped with a silencer. He looked down at the body of Hamilton dispassionately.

Bart Hamilton had failed to either control the Stacy girl or kill Peter Parker. Thanks to his bumbling incompetence Spider-Man now possessed a powerful ally in Ghost Spider. Furthermore, if the Stacy girl put two and two together she might discover how exactly Hamilton learned her secret. Hamilton's death was the only way to neutralize that threat. With Hamilton gone things were far safer for Menken and his employer Norman Osborn. Hopefully, Miles Warren's experiments would soon produce the results they desired. if not, Menken would have to find another candidate to destroy Spider-Man and now Ghost Spider. A goal he knew he could achieve.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Entwined Destines – Episode Three Truth and Consequences

 **Apartment of Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy, late morning**

Peter rolled over in bed sunlight poured through the partially open blinds onto his face waking him from his slumber. He felt sore all over and slightly disorientated. He was going to stay in bed, it was a Saturday if memory severed him correctly, when he smelt a delicious aroma. Gwen must be cooking her world famous pancakes. She was quite the catch, beautiful, smart and she could cook. He was a very lucky man.

"I see my brave soldier is finally awake," Gwen said smiling. She entered their bedroom with a breakfast tray on which was placed a tall glass of milk and a plate filled with pancakes topped by syrup, bacon and scrambled eggs.

"What do you mean finally awake?" Peter asked sitting up in bed pillows at his back so Gwen could place the tray on his lap.

"I let you sleep in until noon. I thought you needed the extra rest after last night." Gwen said.

"Last night," Peter said slowly recalling what had befallen him. "The last thing I clearly remember is some Green Goblin ripoff using a device to disorientate me, then nothing. How did I get home I wonder?" He questioned aloud.

"I saved you," Gwen said. "Now eat before your breakfast gets cold. You need to regain your strength. I have no idea what that device did to you. I think it might have induced a form of spider-sense scrambling. In essence, it functioned on you like a bio-weapon would."

"No really Gwen, how did I get home? Do you any idea?" Peter asked. "Hey, you know about the spider-sense scrambler?"

"Sure do," Gwen said.

"How?" Peter asked again. "No offense but you couldn't have saved me. That Grey Goblin guy would have made mincemeat of you in a heartbeat. You're tough but not that tough, Gwen. So, how do you know about the device?"

"A little ghosty told me." Gwen snapped.

"Jeez, no need to get hostile. Hey did you cut and dye your hair?" Peter asked noticing Gwen's pink tips and much shorter bobbed hairstyle.

"Yup, I cut off my silly long hair it kept getting in the way. I also dyed the tips. I felt like a change. Do you like it?" Gwen asked playing with her newly shortened hair.

"Um, it's different," Peter said picking his words carefully. "If you like it I like it."

"By the way, I found this in your pocket," Gwen said showing Peter the engagement ring he had bought in its black valet box.

"Oh," Peter said.

"I hope you don't mind I tried it on," Gwen said. "I wanted to make sure it fits before I said yes."

"Uh, what?" Peter said.

"I said I'll be your wife, Peter Parker you crazy, wonderful man. It's an engagement ring, isn't it?" Gwen said.

"Well, yeah, it is," Peter said.

Gwen put the ring on her finger admiring the sparkle of the modest stone. "We're going to make a great team you and I. I can't wait to make things official," Gwen said. "Once you finish your breakfast we can go window shopping for wedding stuff. Then I can post pics of my engagement on social media so all my friends and family can see. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Sure does," Peter said deeply confused but happy with the whole situation. "Um, Gwen are you okay?"

"I'm right as rain. Why ever do you ask?" Gwen said.

"It's just, well, you're acting kind of peculiar," Peter said.

"Peculiar you say," Gwen said quirking an eyebrow a mischievous grin on her face. "You mean peculiar like this?"

Gwen jumped straight up onto the ceiling. She clung there by her legs her upper body hanging downward. Peter startled by her display of superhuman acrobatics knocked his tray onto the floor running the lovely prepared breakfast.

"You're cleaning that up, Peter. Plus you're buying me supper. I put a lot of work into your breakfast. I think I deserve a reward after you basically destroyed my masterpiece." Gwen said with a frown.

"What the hell is going on, Gwen!" Peter shouted now out off bed and on his feet.

"You might what to put on some clothes, Pete, or not. Ghost Spider likes what she sees." Gwen said licking her lips.

Peter looked down at himself and saw that he was buck naked. He instinctively covered his crotch with his hands. His face blushed a deep red from embarrassment.

Gwen could not stifle a laugh. "Peter, don't bother covering yourself up. I've seen you in the buff many times before as you've seen me." She said. "Besides, I'm studying to be a medical doctor. Male anatomy is nothing new to me. Although I must say yours is, nicely proportioned."

"Wait, you called yourself Ghost Spider," Peter said his embarrassment all but forgotten.

"Yup I'm her she's me. We're one in the same." Gwen said.

"But how?" Peter said taking his hands off his junk. Gwen didn't point this out as she was enjoying the once again unobstructed view.

"Osborn," Gwen said her voice taking on a serious tone along with her facial expression. "Him and his creepy assistant Donald Menken. They waylaid me in Europe when I was on my trip there this past summer. I thought he was being nice but Norman must have slipped something in my coffee when he pretended to bump into me at that Paris Cafe. Next thing I knew they had me at a secret facility I think in a former Eastern Bloc Country, but I'm not sure. There they subjected me to experiments for weeks. I guess they wanted to make me a sleep agent by replicating your spider powers then suppressing my memories of the whole ordeal. But, as I've recently remembered, my programming didn't take. I refused to kill you or hurt innocent people. Being a cold-blooded killer isn't in my makeup. Osborn and Meken labeled 'Project Ghost Spider' a failure. They released me with their trigger commands intact in case they 'required my services later', monsters. Somehow, my psychiatrist, Bart Hamilton found out. I don't know how. He reactivated my Ghost Spider persona along with my mentally suppressed powers. He tried to use me against you but I rebelled. I could never seriously harm you. I love you too much for that, Peter. He's also this new Grey Goblin."

"Yet you beat me up as I recall." Peter correctly pointed out. "And I love you too, Gwen."

"Yeah, about that," Gwen said laughing nervously. "You know I can be the jealous type. When I saw you with Black Cat, I mean Ghost Spider saw you, she sort of lost her shit." She paused here for a moment. "Which reminds me. Stay away from Black Cat from now on. You're mine. If we encounter her again I'll do the ahem interacting."

"Yes ma'am," Peter said with a goofy grin. "Did you say 'we'?"

"I sure did," Gwen said. "Besides being your fiancee I'm your new partner in crime prevention. Together our foes don't stand a chance. Our first order of business should be stopping Grey Goblin. Dr. Hamilton knows our secret identities. Shall we pay the not so good doctor a visit?"

"Let's go," Peter said.

"Pull on some pants and we'll be on our way. Unless you want to give old Mrs. Stavich in the next building over a show. I hear she bought a new pair of high power binoculars just to see your cute tushy." Gwen said with a wink. Peter yelped running out into the hallway and then the bathroom where he immediately wrapped a towel around his waist. Gwen dropped from the ceiling laughing all the time.

Peter and Gwen never did locate Bart Hamilton in spite of their efforts. That Saturday, as Spider-Man and Ghost Spider respectively, they conducted an extensive searched of his home and office without luck. Not a speck of information about Gwen, Peter, Ghost Spider, Spider-Man, the Green or Grey Goblins or anything else suspicious was anywhere to be seen. Furthermore, Dr. Hamilton himself seemed to have vanished from the face of the Earth without leaving behind so much as a single trace. With a little prompting from Gwen, her father Captain George Stacy pulled a few strings and had Dr. Hamilton declared a missing person before the usual forty-eight-hour waiting period was up. Even with police assistance, Dr. Hamilton's whereabouts remained elusive. When no leads were found or new information was forthcoming in two weeks the investigation became a cold case.

 **Empire State University, afternoon**

Peter and Gwen had been called to the Dean's Office for some unknown reason. Both sat nervously as they waited for the Dean and his assistants to join them. Gwen glanced over at Peter.

"What do you suppose they called us here to discuss?" Gwen asked.

"You've got me," Peter said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Ms. Stacy and Mr. Peter." The Dean of Science said entering his office. He was an elderly man of East Asian descent with short grey hair who wore thick glasses. He was flanked on either side by two middle-aged people who he introduced to Gwen and Peter as lawyers of the University. One was a brown haired woman the other a black haired man. "Are either of you aware that Professor Miles Warren took his own life last night?" The Dean asked after sitting in his seat.

Gwen gasped in shock Peter did likewise. "We had no idea," Gwen said a second later answering for both of them.

"Tragic as Professor Warren's untimely death is, what does it have to do with us?" Peter asked.

"Mr. Warren wrote a rather troubling and extensive suicide letter." The Dean answered. "In said letter, which he electronically forwarded to my personal e-mail address minutes before his death, he alleged that you Mr. Parker and you Ms. Stacy blackmailed him into giving you both letter grades of A. You accomplished this by using fraudulent allegations of sexual harassment against Ms. Stacy by the late Professor Warren backed up by videos Mr. Parker shot. " The Dean paused here before he continued to let his words sink in. "Is it true both of you have withdrawn from Professor Warren's class you were previously enrolled in yet have received letter grades of A? This in spite of not completing the term."

Gwen did not know how to respond nor did Peter. While she had told Peter they needed to withdraw from Professor Warren's class last week she had not told him why. She only said she had a very important reason. Reluctantly, Peter did acquiesce to Gwen's demands.

Gwen took a deep breath. 'Oh boy, this was going to hurt.' She thought. 'Best plunge right in.'

"Professor Warren invited me to his home for supper one night two weeks ago. I thought he was being nice because of my recent trauma. I was wrong." Gwen said taking another breath. She felt like the walls were closing in on her. She had not suffered from a panic attack in almost two months, 'Breathe Gwen breathe you've got this girl,' She told herself. "Mr. Warren attempted to sexually assault me. I fought him off and told him if he ever tried such a thing again, to me or anyone else, I'd report him. Peter had nothing to do with the incident. He wasn't even there and there never were any videos taken." Parker tried to make eye contact with Gwen but she refused to return his gaze.

"I see," The Dean said his expression like those of his colleagues was unreadable. "Unfortunately things have progressed beyond a simple internal university matter. Very serious allegations have been leveled against you Ms. Stacy and you Mr. Parker. This is now a criminal matter. Until it is resolved you are both hereby suspended from attending classes at Empire State University."

In the hallway outside a few minutes later, Peter said to Gwen in a low voice leaning in close as they strolled away arm in arm. "Why didn't you tell me about Professor Warren?"

"I thought you'd hurt him or worse," Gwen whispered back. "Besides I had just discovered my powers. I handled the situation myself. That old perv trying to mack on me was what triggered my mental break."

"You were right, I would have kicked his ass, dirty old man," Peter whispered.

"While I'm sorry he's dead," Gwen whispered. "I'm also pissed he screwed us in death like he tried to screw me in life. I'm very tired of being a victim."

"I agree with you. If he did screw us or take his own life that is." Peter whispered as they exited the Faculty of Science Building.

"What are you suggesting?" Gwen whispered.

"It wouldn't be the first time a foe tried to frame me for a crime," Peter whispered his voice even lower.

"You think this could be spider related?" Gwen said her voice matching his very low volume.

"Uh-huh," Peter whispered.

"I wonder," Gwen whispered. "If Dr. Hamilton's mysterious disappearance is linked to this somehow?"

"I don't know," Peter said. "But, I fully intend to find out."

"Correction, we fully intend to find out," Gwen said lacking the fingers of her right hand around those of Peter's left. The ex-science students joined the crowd of fellow young people their minds swimming with troubling possibilities.

 **Secret Laboratory of Miles Warren hidden somewhere in the Catskill Mountains of Upstate New York**

Miles Warren clad in a pristine white lab coat worked feverishly on his cloning project. He had already experienced limited success when he grew a clone of him to maturity a couple of days ago. Sadly, the clone did not live long. However, it gave him an idea. A means by which he could continue his work unimpeded by the petty concerns of his university commitments, and hopefully greatly accelerate his rate of progress. He had used the husk to stage his own "death" by shooting a bullet from the old revolver he kept through its head. Better yet he wrote a letter blaming his tragic demise on that little tease Gwen Stacy and her dunderhead boyfriend Peter Parker. He could hardly believe that clumsy duntz Parker was really Spider-Man. Parker's sheer ineptitude was a convincing cover indeed.

"Once I possess his powers in a young, healthy clone of my own body I'll teach him who is the master and who is the student." Miles Warren said looking through a desk mounted electronic microscope at one of his latest cellular cultures, in this case of Gwen's genome. Miles Warren noted a near identical mutation in Gwen's DNA to Peter's own. "Mr. Menken you've been holding out on me. What kind of employer deceives his employee? Well, now this is an added bonus." He had intended Gwen's clone, after the required mental conditioning, to merely serve as his ideal domestic partner in spite of the code name and spider themed costume he wanted to give her. Now it would seem she could assist him in destroying Spider-Man and his own apparent partner, "splendid."

To Be Continued

 **A special thank you to my loyal readers for making this my second most successful Spider-Man related stories (in terms of both favorites & follows as well as hits), and in such a relatively short time. I am humbled by your continued support.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Entwined Destines – Episode Five Turning the Page

 **Stacy Residence Queens, evening**

"Parker I nearly broke my neck tripping over more of your junk in the garage." Private Howard Stacy complained while entering into the dining room. He was a tall well-built young man. His sandy blonde hair was styled in a brush cut indicative of his military career. "You and Gwen have been living here with pops for what a month now? When are you going to properly organize your science stuff? It is strewn everywhere."

"Sorry, Howie I'll get right on that first thing tomorrow," Peter said between bites of pancakes an odd choice for supper, however, Peter enjoyed having them occasionally.

Howard winced at Peter's comment as if he had been physically struck. "Parker, how many times do I have to tell you before you understand? Don't call me 'Howie' my name is Howard," Howard grumbled. "I hate when people call me 'Howie'. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Sorry Howie, ah Howard," Peter said.

Howard shook his head in disbelief. "You just can't help yourself can you Parker? You're just like your idol Spider-Man always goofing around. Would it be too much to ask for you to take life seriously for a change?"

"Howard leave Peter alone. He's already having it hard enough with being expelled from Empire State and losing his job with the Bugle." Gwen said from her position seated across from Peter.

"What about yourself Gwen?" Howard asked his sister. "You've also been expelled, or have you forgotten? Don't you care about your own future? You were a good girl before you met Parker. Now your being accused by a dead professor of smear job blackmail. Just look at yourself. I don't know you anymore."

"So I'm not a 'good girl' because I cut my hair and dyed the ends pink? Or because I discovered I like heavy metal and alternative music or my bolder new fashion sense?" Gwen said tugging on her highlighted hair. Gwen's old outfits tended to be rather subdued her new look was anything but with her knee-high leather boots, cargo shorts, and trendy print t-shirts which usually sported the log of a band or something from pop culture.

"That's not what I meant Gwen, and you know it," Howard said.

"What do you mean then? Please enlighten me, Howard." Gwen said challenging her older brother.

"The old you would never have become embroiled in such a disgraceful scandal or moved back in with dad so her loser boyfriend could sponge of his kindness," Howard said. "How could you do this to our family, to dad?"

Gwen started ticking off points on the fingers of her left hand as she struggled to remain calm. "First, Peter is my fiancee, not my boyfriend. Get it right. Second, Professor Warren tried to rape me. I would have thought you'd be sympathetic considering your sister was almost sexually violated by an old perv, guess not. Third, if dad wants to help us out in our time of need that is his choice. We didn't pressure him in any way. In fact, Mary Jane and Harry had already offered to take us in before dad stepped forward. Fourth, just shut up I'm tired of hearing you bitch which is all you ever do when you visit. Call or text ahead next time so Peter and I can avoid you. I think all three of us will be much happier if we stayed away from each other in the future."

Howard looked fit to be tied. His jaw tightly set. His face red with anger He slowly opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but thought better of it. A moment later he when he did speak he said the following. "Tell dad when he gets home I returned his wrench set." Without another word exchanged between the trio, Howard turned on his heels and marched out of the house.

"Gwen, should you really have antagonized him?" Peter asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Gwen said with a shrug. "I'm just fed up with his bad attitude. Howard needs to remove that big old stick from his ass before it comes out his mouth. We didn't ask to be framed by the late Professor Warren and whomever else might be involved."

"I wish we could find a viable lead," Peter said slouching in his seat. "Two months have gone by and we don't know any more than we did the day of Warren's suicide assuming it was suicide. We've been kicked out of college pending an investigation of Warren's posthumous allegations. I lost my job working for Mr. Jameson because and I quote; 'I'm not having a criminal on my payroll, kid'. We've been evicted from our apartment because we can't accord rent. We have to live with your dad. Aunt May would have taken us in but there are problems with the insurance payout so she is stuck staying with Anna Watson until repairs on her house can be completed. Apparently, supervillain attacks are considered "acts of God" by the big insurance firms. Things are just terrible. I'm so sorry Gwen. I wanted our life together to be better than this."

"Things will work out," Gwen said leaning across the table. She brushed some stray syrup of Peter's face. "As long as we have each other we can face and conquer any challenge. I know we can." Gwen kissed Peter who reciprocated. She briefly pulled back licking her lips. "You taste like pancakes, yum." Gwen then planted a long kiss on his lips which only ended when the pair pulled apart upon hearing someone loudly clear their throat.

"Ahem," Captain George Stacy said. The mustache-wearing man blonde haired cop seemed none to please by what he saw.

"Oh, hi dad," Gwen said blushing a deep shade of red as did Peter.

"Hi Captain Stacy," Peter said awkwardly.

"When did you get home, dad?" Gwen asked.

"Just now," George Stacy said.

"We didn't see you there." Peter babbled.

"Obviously not," George Stacy said dryly.

"Howard dropped by a few minutes ago. He said he returned your wrench set." Gwen said changing the subject.

George Stacy pulled up a chair between Peter and Gwen. The strategic placement of his seat made his intentions clear. There was to be no hanky panky in his presence. He did not care if Gwen was an engaged woman or not as far as he was concerned she was still his little girl. Call him old-fashioned but he did not like the idea of her having sex under his roof before she was married. He knew her and Peter did indeed have sex in their own room still he would rather not have them enjoying each other in front of him.

George Stacy reached into the pocket of his tan trench coat. He retrieved a folded up piece of paper which he handed to Peter. Peter eyed it with curiosity.

"I got you an application for the police academy, Peter. I had to call in a few favors but I'm fairly sure you'll be accepted." George Stacy said.

"Yeah, uh being a police officer isn't really my thing," Peter said scratching the back of his head nervously. He quickly amended his statement. "Not that there is anything wrong with choosing law enforcement as a career path. Besides I'm under investigation for blackmail they surely won't let me in."

"You're not under criminal investigation only an internal university probe. They can only bare you from being admitted if you are under criminal investigation or have been previously convicted of a felony." George Stacy said. "Peter you need a reliable job if you are going to marry my daughter. I won't have Gwen's future jeopardized because you are too pigheaded to accept my help, and that's final."

Peter and Gwen exchanged looks. They knew there was no point arguing with Captain Stacy. When he made up his mind he could be even more stubborn than either of his children.

"When do I start?" Peter said weakly.

"A class will convene two weeks from Monday 8:00 am sharp at the 23rd Precinct building. I expect to be there." George Stacy said.

"With bells on," Peter said then added when George Stacy frown rather than laughed," Um, sorry."

 **Streets of New York City three days later, afternoon**

Gwen was out shopping for groceries alone while Peter canvased the city trying to find a job any job other than joining the Police Academy. Her arms full of canvas bags brimming with foodstuffs Gwen rounded a corner when a hand grabbed her arm. This startled Gwen who nearly dropped her bags. Why had her spider sense not warned her?

"Know your future for a dollar miss." Urged the person who the hand belonged to. She was an elderly woman with shoulder-length grey hair who was clad in a navy blue robe peppered with yellow star designs like an old-timey wizard. She sat behind a stand draped in a navy blue cloth on which was perched a crystal ball. Sunglasses with red lenses indicted she was likely either blind or partially sighted.

"Why not," Gwen said with some difficulty she retrieved a dollar bill from her coat pocket which she handed to the old woman who quickly put it away.

The old woman stared or seemed to stare into the crystal ball. "I see terrible danger ahead but also great things if the danger can be avoided." She said in her raspy voice.

"How do I avoid the danger?" Gwen asked feeling silly for doing so. Fortune telling was an unproven art there was no scientific proof anyone could see the future. Gwen could not believe she was wasting her time with this foolishness.

"How you avoid the danger is not so clear." The old woman said.

"Ah I see," Gwen said smirking. "You want more money then you'll tell me right? Okay, how much? Name your price."

"Madame Web is no charlatan miss. I am a facilitator of fate. Money matters not to me. You should heed my words." Madame Web said obviously taking offense at Gwen's comments.

"I'm sorry I meant no offense. I'm used to looking at the world through scientific eyes. I want to be a doctor someday." Gwen said not sure why she was telling this complete stranger about her ambition or background.

"I'd advise you learn to examine the world through new eyes miss. It is never too late to improve oneself. The world is full of wondrous possibilities you must simply be open to them. Even a ghost can change her ways." Madame Web advised.

Gwen stared wide-eyed at Madame Web. She was about to ask the strange old woman how Web could possibly know her secret when her smartphone dinged with a notification. Gwen glanced away for a second when she looked back Madame Web and her stand were both gone! Gwen spent the next five minutes searching for any sign of Madame Web but to no avail. She asked several bystanders if they had seen where Madame Web disappeared to so quickly but they did not know what she was talking about. It seemed no one other than her noticed the elderly fortune teller. Gwen checked her coat pocket her dollar was back. It was as if Madame Web never existed. What was going on?

 **The Fisk Building later that day, night**

"I pull off this heist my late father's debt is paid, correct?" Black Cat asked.

"Yes, child," The gargantuan businessman Wilson Fisk the secret Kingpin of Crime said from behind his equally gargantuan desk.

To outward observers, Fisk was a big-hearted industrialist and generous philanthropist the very stereotype of a jolly fat man. Other than his more shady employees only an unlucky few who crossed him knew differently. Fisk was in truth a sadistic monster who ruled over his criminal empire with an iron fist.

"I won't have to work for you anymore?" Black Cat said seeking clarification.

"Not if you so wish, child. However, my employment can prove exceedingly lucrative for those who perform their duties well." Fisk said. "Your father rather enjoyed working for me until he decided to try his hand as a freelancer. If only he hadn't made such a serious mistake he'd be here today and we'd have met under much different circumstances. Which reminds me. Give my regards to your mother. Lydia is such a dear."

"Forget about my mother. She stays out of this. That was our deal." Black Cat said bristling at the not so subtly implied threat.

"But of course, child," Fisk said steelping his thick fingers as his expression turned dark, ominous. "You have your assignment. If you fail our deal is off. Do I make myself clear?

"Crystal," Black Cat said. She had to struggle hard to maintain her composure. Although deathly afraid she refused to let Fisk see her flinch. "I've never failed yet and I won't this time either. You'll get your merchandise."

"For your shake child, I had better." Fisk said. "Remember, one week from today not a minute longer."

"I'll not forget the deadline. Make sure your don't forget what you've promised me in return when I deliver." Black Cat said.

"My mind is like a steel trap. Nothing that comes in ever gets out. We are done here. You may leave, child." Fisk said dismissing Black Cat who left via the door by which stood a pair of burly goons dressed in business suits and wearing black sunglasses.

"Do you think she'll succeed?" Spencer Smythe wheezed hobbling out of the shadows. The lab coat wearing grey haired haggard looking mad scientist had entered the office from a hidden entrance behind Fisk's desk.

"I'm unsure," Fisk admitted.

"But I require Oscorp weapons technology if I am to complete my masterpiece the Ultimate Spider-Slayer before time runs out. Everything depends upon obtaining the new Oscorp exosuit prototype." Spencer wheezed. A victim of radiation poisoning from his own robotic creations Spencer had been slowly dying for years. With only a few months left to live he had become increasingly obsessed with destroying Spider-Man and this new Ghost Spider so as to prove his life's work mattered.

"I am well aware of your difficulties Symthe," Fisk said. "Rest assured I'll get my hands on the Oscorp weapon, if not by way of Black Cat then by other means. Spider-Man alongside his partner Ghost Spider are thorns in my side that must be plucked free if my criminal enterprises are to properly flourish. I promise we'll have you prove your worth before the end comes."

"And I'll hold you to that promise." Spencer Smythe wheezed.

Visions of gory glory danced through the mind of the dying inventor. Spencer would make his son Alistair proud by leaving a legacy none could match let all own exceed. He would go down in history as the man whose creation slew Spider-Man and Ghost Spider.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Entwined Destines – Episode Six Indecent Proposal

 **A Diner in Queens, morning**

"I've missed seeing you, Aunt May," Peter said enjoying a rare meal with the woman who had raised him.

It was a cold mid-December day with clear blue skies. Both Peter and Aunt May were bundled up in their winter coats as were the other customers. The local meteorologists were advertising that a pre-Christmas blanket would fall over the metropolitan area by week's end. Everyone was hoping for a White Christmas even those who usually did not care for snow. Three days had passed since Captain Stacy had strong-armed Peter into joining the Police Academy. Peter's first class would be held the day after New Years.

"I've missed seeing you as well, Peter." Aunt May said smiling warmly. "How are things with you and Gwen?"

"Good as can be expected given our circumstances," Peter said. "I hate not being able to provide for us or continue my education. With this cloud of suspicion hanging over our heads, we can't even find decent jobs until we are cleared of any wrongdoing. I feel utterly useless, Aunt May."

"I'm sure in time things will work out for the best. Things always do in some fashion." Aunt May said. She reached across the table and gently patted Peter's hand reassuringly a gesture she had done since he was a small child. Peter noticed Aunt May appeared to become uncomfortable when she withdrew her hand.

"Aunt May are you okay?" Peter asked. He hoped nothing was wrong. Aunt May's health had been in decline for years.

"Peter I've been alone for five years ever since your Uncle Ben left us." Aunt May said. "I've recently met someone a gentleman of not dissimilar age. He's asked me to marry him, I said yes. You must understand Peter, I'm not a young woman. I know I won't have many more opportunities at happiness. This may even be my last such chance."

Although a bit shocked by his aunt's news Peter was still happy for her. Aunt May deserved to be loved. Truth be told it was a load off his mind. Ever since moving away from home a couple of years ago he had frequently worried about Aunt May being alone. Peter hoped he would like his future uncle.

"Do I know him?" Peter asked.

"Remember Dr. Otto Octavius?" Aunt May asked.

"The guy whose mansion you promised to mind outside of the city when he went away last year?" Peter said. Otto had indeed gone away, however, his trip had not been a voluntary one far from it.

"The same, Otto is my fiancee." Aunt May said beaming with pride.

Peter felt frozen in place. He opened his mouth to say something but could not form words. It was like his mind refused to work. Aunt Marry was marrying Dr. Otto Octavius. His Aunt May was marrying Doctor Octopus WTH!? This could not be happening! This had to be a dream, correction make that a nightmare!

"But, but, but Aunt May you can't marry Dr. Octopus!" Peter finally blurted out after nearly a solid minute of silence. He noticed everyone in the small eatery was staring at him not that he cared. He had to stop Aunt May from making the worst mistake of her life.

"Why ever not Peter?" Aunt Mat asked innocently.

"Why not, he's a convicted criminal that's why not!" Peter said. "What kind of life could you have together? Speaking of which isn't he in prison?"

"He's being released tomorrow." Aunt May said.

"How did this even happen? I mean you and him becoming affectionate. The guy's been locked up for over a year. When would he have had time to court you? Did he call you during meal hall or send you prison telegrams?" Peter ranted.

"Peter please calm down people are staring." Aunt May said.

"You tell me to calm down after you drop this bombshell on me!" Peter said. "No, Aunt just no! You can't marry that man! I forbid it!"

"How dare you forbid me from marrying my dear Otto. Peter, I'm a grown woman. I can make my own decisions." Aunt May said. Now it was her turn to become angry. "I'll call you tomorrow after I pick up Otto. Hopefully, you'll have seen reason by then. Good day, Peter." Aunt May got up and left leaving Peter to stew by himself.

"Tough break pal." A random guy seated at the table next to Peter said. "Doc Ock is a total creep from what I've heard. I hope he doesn't take your auntie to the cleaners. A nice older lady like her can really get taken advantage of if she ain't careful. My mother fell in with a bad apple who took her for everything she was worth then left her high and dry. Ya have my sympathy."

"Thanks," Peter said although he only heard about half of the heavyset middle-aged man's words.

"Yer welcome," The heavyset man said. "Name's Alex but my friends call me big Al or just plain ol' Al. What's your name pal?"

"Peter," Peter replied.

"Mind if I call ya Pete?" Al asked.

"Go ahead," Peter said he then sighed. "Wish I could convince my aunt that Dr. Octopus is dangerous."

Al was about to again speak when his smartphone buzzed. Checking the device he said. "Damn, it's work. I got to go. It was nice meeting you." He said.

"Same here," Peter said smiling at the large man.

Al got up from his seat. He was about to leave when he paused. He reached into the pocket of his long navy blue wool coat. Al removed a business card which he gave to Peter. The card read in bold letters- Aleksei Sytsevich independent contractor followed by contact information. The name was oddly familiar to Peter but he could not quite place it for some reason.

"Drop me a line if you want, Pete. I might be able to help you with your octopus problem." Al said.

"You really think so?" Peter said turning the card over in his hands.

"I sure do, no promises thought this sort of thing can be tricky," Al said. Peter thanked Al before Al left.

 **Condominium of Ned Leeds and Betty Brant, that evening**

"Thanks for not rescinding my invitation. I know I'm technically no longer part of the Bugle staff or a friend of Mr. Jameson so I shouldn't really be here." Peter said to his hosts.

Next to Peter, Gwen wore a thoroughly annoyed expression on her face one which clashed with her festive green holiday shirt. Peter wore a red holiday shirt which was the mirror image of Gwen's own. The tips of Gwen's hair were dyed a bright green rather than their previous pink.

"Nonsense Peter," Ned Leeds said after taking a sip from a glass filled with eggnog. On his head was perched a Santa Clause hat."So what if Jonah fired you. As far as we're concerned you'll always be part of the Bugle Family, right Betty?"

"Right Ned," Betty said. "Peter, I want you and Gwen to know we vehemently disagreed with Jonah's decision to fire you before the university officials concluded their investigation. What he did was unfair."

"And another thing. I for one don't believe either you or Gwen blackmailed that professor Warren chap. You are good upstanding kids who would never be involved in anything shady." Ned said.

"I couldn't agree more," Betty said.

"I only wish everyone believed in our innocence as much as you guys do," Gwen said.

"They'll come around you'll see," Betty said.

"I hope you're right," Peter said his expression grim. "I can't help but feel we'll never get out of this mess. Then there is Aunt May marrying Otto Octavius. Some Merry Christmas or Happy Holiday Season this is shaping up to be."

"Jeez, Pete lighten up. No need to be such a debbie downer. It was a hell of a bad year for me to but I'm you don't see me constantly complaining. The way I see it this crazy world of ours will keep on spinning 'round regardless of our personal problems. We might as well enjoy the ride." Harry Osborn said on his arm was his fiancee Mary Jane Watson. Next to the couple stood Mary Jane's and Gwen's mutual friend Felicia Hardy. Like everyone else in attendance, the trio wore typical holiday outfits comprised of slacks and gaudy brightly colored shirts.

"Thank you, Harry," Gwen said. "Peter needed a verbal kick in the pants. He's been moping around for weeks."

"Hey I can't help how I feel," Peter said.

"Like my mother always says. Things could always be worse." Felicia offered in a vain attempt to cheer Peter up.

"How?" Peter said.

"I might not be here for one. Green Goblin almost killed me. I could have easily died on that bridge." Gwen offered shocking everyone with her morbid introspection.

"Gwen you shouldn't say such things." Mary Jane said.

"Why not it's true. I could literally be sleeping at the bottom of the Hudson River with the fishes this Christmas." Gwen said. She turned her attention to Peter. "I came here tonight to have a good time and I intend to. No more feeling sorry for yourself until we leave, okay?"

"Okay," Peter said smiling in spite of himself.

"Now then," Gwen said clapping her hands together in anticipation. "What sort of party games do you have for us?" She asked her hosts a mischievous glint in her eyes. Thanks to Gwen's rampant enthusiasm by the end of the night everyone had all but forgotten their problems even J. Jonah Jameson seemed to enjoy himself once he arrived (although he kept shooting Peter what Gwen called his "evil eye").

 **Rooftops of New York City, wee hours**

Spider-Man and Ghost Spider had just enough time to squeeze in a quick patrol before dawn. "You know there is an upside to being both unemployed and out of school." Ghost Spider said as they web slung around the city moving in tandem.

"Which would be?" Spider-Man said.

"We can stay out as late as we want without worrying about getting up in the morning." Ghost Spider said.

"True," Spider-Man said smiling behind his mask. "And here I thought I was supposed to be the comedian of our duo."

"What can I say? I'm a versatile girl." Ghost Spider said. She felt a shiver run through her body when a cold wind gust blew passed our heroes. "Brrr, I think I'll need thermal undies if this weather gets much colder."

"Honey you ain't seen nothing yet." Spider-Man laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny about my freezing my butt off?" Ghost Spider asked.

"Remember that really cold winter we had five years ago?" Spider-Man said as the pair rounded a sharp corner.

"Yeah, it happened during our freshman year of high school," Ghost Spider said. "What about it?"

"Well, it was also my first winter being Spider-Man. The weather got so cold my web fluid actually froze up three times. I had to use Aunt May's hairdryer to thaw cartridges. One exploded from overheating the second time I heated them. What a mess it made. I was all night cleaning the bathroom afraid Aunt May would wake up before I finished." Spider-Man said.

"Didn't you fight a giant snowman your first winter?" Ghost Spider said. "I know I saw a clip on the internet about your battle with Mr. Frosty."

"Don't remind me," Spider-Man said. "Dealing with him eh it was a major headache."

"What was the deal with Mr. frosty anyway?" Ghost Spider said almost forgetting about the chill almost.

"Ugh, I told you not to remind me." Spider-Man groaned.

"Gee sue me. I'm curious." Ghost Spider said playfully. "So, what was up with that giant walking icicle?"

"I think he was animated by a combination of chemical runoff and electricity, maybe. I know I had to drain him of his charge to turn him back into normal non-killer snow. I couldn't stop him or even slow him down any other way. Web lines, punches, kicks, heated webbing, nothing worked. He was a toughie. " Spider-Man answered.

"Wow sounds challenging." Ghost Spider said.

"He was indeed," Spider-Man said. "I hope I never have to tangle with an opponent made of snow or ice again."

"Bet you could have beat him faster if I'd been around." Ghost Spider said.

"What makes you say that?" Spider-Man said.

"Because silly we make a heck of a team. Together we're unstoppable." Ghost Spider said.

"That we do and that we are." Spider-Man gladly conceded. "Speaking of which I want you to know how glad I am that you're here with me," Spider-Man said choking up slightly. "What you said earlier at the party made me realize how lucky I am."

"Aw, how sweet." Ghost Spider said. "Stop before you make me cry. I hate wearing a soaked mask especially in this sort of weather." She added with a chuckle. "Can you imagine me explaining to dad why I have a Ghost Spider hoodie mask stuff to my face?"

"I can and it would be hilarious," Spider-Man said laughing himself.

"It would," Ghost Spider admitted laughing. Spotting the house of her father in the distance Ghost Spider said. "Race you home." She sped off at an ungodly clip.

"No fair you cheated! I wasn't ready!" Spider-Man called out after her.

Tough," Ghost Spider called back. "All's fair in love and war!"

"Why you," Spider-Man called out. "Wait until I catch you! I'll show you!"

"Promises, promises, catch me if you can slowpoke!" Ghost Spider called back before she disappeared out of sight.

To Be Continued

Props to anyone who can name the adventure in which Spider-Man fought the Giant Killer Snowman.

 **Author's Note -**

 **For those wondering where in the general timeline these events take place, we are at roughly issue 130 of Amazing Spider-Man (although I'm only loosely employing canon) thus Aunt May's impending marriage to Doc Ock.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Entwined Destines – Episode Seven Mr. & Mrs. Octavius!?

 **Estate of Otto Octavius outside of New York City, afternoon**

"I now pronounce you man and-," Said the Justice of the Peace when gunfire rang out. Everyone in attendance screamed or otherwise panicked as the gangster called Hammerhead and his gang appeared on the scene.

"Time's up Doc!" Hammerhead said aiming his tommy gun squarely at Dr. Octopus.

"How dare you interrupt my nuptials you hard headed neanderthal!" Dr. Octopus said stepping in front of Aunt May. He tossed aside his tuxedo coat to reveal his four metallic arms which were itching for a fight. "Prepare to feel the wrath of a superior intellect!"

"Save the big words Doc this time you're mine," Hammerhead said. He was about to fire when a strand of webbing from the ceiling snagged his weapon.

Spider-Man and Ghost Spider dropped down taking Hammerhead and his men completely by surprise. The webbed duo made quick work of the poorly trained goons. When Hammerhead turned his back to charge Ghost Spider, (his signature move) who happened to be closer than Spider-Man to him, Dr. Ocotpus throttled Hammerhead with two of his metal arms strangling the villain into unconsciousness. Ghost Spider and Spider-Man then covered Hammerhead and his goons in webbing.

"Now that our distraction is taken care off shall we continue, my dear?" Dr. Octopus said taking Aunt May's hand in one of his human hands.

"You can't marry him Anu-, lady. He's a criminal." Spider-Man said a note of desperation detectable in his voice.

"Many people say and your girlfriend are criminals, young man. Why should I listen to anything you have to say about my dear Otto?" Aunt May said unswayed by Spider-Man's words which wounded him deeply.

"But I-," Spider-Man began only to be cut off by Ghost Spider who placed a hand on his shoulder. She knew this was neither the time nor the place.

"We should be going." Ghost Spider said. "Sorry to interrupt your wedding."

"It's quite alright, Ghost Spider is it?" Dr. Ocotpus said. He offered his hand to Ghost Spider who merely looked at it before slapping it away before she backed out of the room. She and Spider-Man grabbed the webbed up baddies and left.

 **Outside**

After Spider-Man and Ghost Spider dropped the incapacitated criminals off with a group of police who were waiting nearby just in case anything funny happened at Dr. Octopus' wedding they retreated to a secluded area nearby which was protected from prying eyes by a grove of trees. Taking off his mask Peter glared at Gwen. He was livid.

"Why did you stop me?" Peter demanded.

"Because telling her not to marry him wouldn't have worked," Gwen said.

"Maybe if I had unmasked she would have seen reason." Peter speculated.

Gwen shook her head. "If you had unmasked things would have only become worse."

"How can things get any worse!? My aunt is marrying Dr. Freakin' Octopus!" Peter ranted.

"If Aunt May knew you were Spider-Man and I'm Ghost Spider then Dr. Octopus could turn her against us far more easily and isolated her completely. Like it or not she believes in him. We have to play this smart, Peter or we'll lose." Gwen said placing her gloved hands on Peter's shoulders. She locked eyes with him. "Do you have faith in me?"

"Of course I do. How could you even ask such a question?" Peter said.

"I know we can keep Aunt May safe and expose whatever scheme Dr. Octopus has in mind if we remain calm," Gwen said. She leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "Think Peter with Aunt May being married to him we'll have complete access to Ock's property, personal files, the whole sha-bang. We can lay bare his ever secret. We can bury him with his dirt."

"That's not actually a bad idea," Peter admitted. "You're devious," Peter added with a grin his first such in some time.

"I do my best," Gwen said with a grin of her own. "Come along we better show our support for the happy couple. Besides Aunt May is still like your mother we should let her know we haven't turned our back on her."

"Right," Peter said. Aunt May deserved their support, his support, regardless of how misguided her choice of groom was.

"Okay, here's my plan," Gwen said leaning in even closer.

 **Inside, a short time later**

"Peter, Gwen I'm so happy you came." Aunt May said when the pair entered the makeshift reception hall in their civilian clothes.

"Sorry, we're late. Traffic was murder," Gwen said hugging the older woman who had gotten up from her seat.

"Peter I hope you no longer object to our union?" Dr. Octopus said getting up from his own seat.

"I'd be lying if I said I was 100% behind your marriage to my aunt. I'm still not sure I trust you, Otto. However, I'll give you a chance." Peter said shaking one of Dr. Octopus' organic hands.

"Thank you, Peter." Dr. Octopus said ending their handshake. "May I ask what prompted this change of heart on your part?"

"Not what, who," Peter said smiling at Gwen. "Gwen helped me see possibilities I hadn't considered."

"Truly a remarkably perceptive young lady, and a beautiful one as well." Dr. Octopus said. He took one of Gwen's hands and the kissed the back of it lightly.

"Dr. Octavius you flatter me." Gwen gushed.

'Damn you're a good actress, Gwenie. If I didn't know better I'd believe you like this creep.' Peter thought.

"Please, my dear call me Otto. If everything goes well between you and Peter we'll soon be family after all." Dr. Octopus said.

"You have a real charmer here May," Gwen said.

"Isn't he though." Aunt May said giggling.

"There's just one thing I'm a bit worried about," Peter said.

"Oh," Dr. Octopus said.

"Gwen and I heard from the police when we arrived at the estate that Ghost Spider & Spider-Man broke up an attempt by Hammerhead to crash your wedding," Peter said.

"They did with an assist from yours truly." Dr. Octopus said proudly while puffing out his chest.

"Well, I've been thinking. Why is Hammerhead targeting you, Otto? This isn't the first time he's gone after you since your release from prison a few days ago from what I understand." Peter went on.

"Peter, please," Aunt May said.

"No May, he has every right to be concerned." Dr. Octopus said. "To answer your question I have no idea why that uncouth ruffian has become obsessed with me."

"Really," Peter said incredulously. "Because I find your denial hard to swallow."

"Peter, remember we agreed on no negativity," Gwen said taking Peter by his arm. "You must forgive him, Otto. He's worried about May's safety given the rash of attacks. Surely you understand?"

"I do indeed, my dear." Dr. Octopus said. "I assure you both no harm will come to May while I draw breath."

"I have an idea," Gwen said brightening a bit. "Would it be okay if Peter and I spend some of our free time here at your estate? Until we're sure the latest crisis has blown over."

"Mi casa su casa," Dr. Octopus said spreading all eight of his human arms wide. "What else is family for if not to help each other during trying times."

"Thank you, Otto. Your gesture will help put our minds at ease." Gwen said smiling sweetly.

 **New York City**

Over the next three days, our heroes had a busy time as they faced off against first the Vulture and then the Molten Man. It turned out the Vulture who attacked Empire State University was not the original but an imposter named Professor Clifton Shallot. Shallot's research funding was cut and he decided revenge against the university was his best option. After caging Shallot the duo stumbled upon a robbery of rare meteor fragments committed by the Molten Man, real name Mark Raxton, in a desperate attempt to cure his deteriorating condition. A quick-thinking Ghost Spider was able to net Molten Man with heat resistant webbing (which Spider-Man had whipped up) when they confronted him on the docks. Her actions prevented Molten Man from diving into the cold water below which might have spelled certain death given his high temperature based state coupled with his recent sickness. The pair then took Molten Man to the Fantastic Four who they hoped could stabilize him given enough time.

 **A rooftop in Manhattan, night**

"Do you really think Reed, Sue and the others can help Mark? Poor guy was barely holding his form together when we arrived at the Baxter Building." Ghost Spider said as the pair sat side by side. Their feet dangled over the edge of the roof on which they were perched.

"I sincerely hope so. He deserves a normal life." Spider-Man said.

Ghost Spider moved closer to Spider-Man. She put her head on his shoulder. "That's one of the things I love about you most. You don't hold grudges. Many self-styled heroes wouldn't give a former enemy like Molten Man the benefit of the doubt let all own help him."

"I believe everyone deserves a second chance if not a third or a fourth chance," Spider-Man said putting an arm around Ghost Spider.

"Even Dr. Ock?" Ghost Spider teased.

"Now you're just being silly," Spider-Man said. "But yeah, even Ock assuming he actually has changed, which I doubt."

A pleasant silence descended over the pair. They sat there enjoying each others company. Ghost Spider snuggled in closer while Spider-Man gently tightened his grip on her.

"I wish this could last forever." Ghost spider said.

"Me too," Spider-Man said. "Sitting here with you everything else melts away until there is nothing but us; no supervillains, no Jameson, no ESU investigation, no money problems, no Doc Ock husband of Aunt May, only our unbearable bond of partnership, of love."

"You are such a hopeless romantic." Ghost Spider said. "Don't ever change."

"Promise to always stay with me and I promise I never will," Spider-Man said.

"I promise to be by your side forever and ever and ever." Ghost Spider said. "We'll never be apart."

A distant explosion followed closely by a bone-rattling shock wave shattered the nighttime silence shaking Spider-Man and Ghost Spider from their pleasant time together. An enormous plume of orange fire and black smoke dominated the southern horizon like a massive torch. Both heroes were on their feet in less than a second.

"What the heck!?" Ghost Spider exclaimed.

"It came from the south," Spider-Man said stating the obvious.

"Wait, didn't that use to be the Oscorp Building?" Ghost Spider said pointing at the blazing remnants of what had been an office tower.

"Oh no," Spider-Man said dread building within him. "Harry and MJ could be in there! Harry told me he was going to pull an all-nighter working on a new top-secret project he hopes will save the company." Since Norman Osborn's untimely demise the fortunes of Oscorp had reached an all-time low. Saddled with rapidly increasing debt and lacking direction few gave the young acting CEO Harry Osborn much of a chance.

"What are we waiting for let's go!" Ghost Spider said diving off the rooftop she caught the nearest suitable structure with a web line and swung away Spider-Man hot on her heels.

 **What remains of Oscorp Headquarters**

Harry Osborn regained consciousness with a coughing groan. His entire body ached. He lay face down a nasty gash on his forehead. He raised his head blinking blood from his eyes. Smoke, dust, and fire obscured his field of vision.

Harry's mind drew a blink. Where was he? What was happening? It took him a moment to remember. His secret project the exosuit he had modeled after Spider-Man in the style of Ironman was being tested when that thief Black Cat interfered. She ruined everything when she attacked the security guards then tried to unhook the suit from its tether to the power cell. Before he could properly disengage the charge cables or stop her a chain reaction feedback loop occurred resulting in the huge explosion which knocked him out.

Harry painfully struggled to his feet. He almost collapsed from the head rush he received. The floor was covered with debris which had not so long about been the walls and ceiling of Oscorp Tower.

His eyes scanned his surroundings for any signs of Black Cat. She was nowhere to be seen nor was his exosuit. No doubt that bitch had managed to pilfer it. What he did see were the bodies of his security guards and scientists. He could tell by their oddly angled necks, shredded torsos and other gruesome inquires they were dead most killed by falling debris or the explosion itself. So many brilliant, wonderful people gone. What a waste of life. As far as Harry could figure he only survived because he was thrown clear by the initial blast. Dumb luck was with him tonight it would seem.

'I'll make you pay bitch.' Harry silently vowed.

Harry limped away headed for the doorway. He was halfway there when he heard a terrible creaking sound overhead. He barely had enough time to put up his hands before a section of the floor above fell on him.

 **In front of the burning half destroyed Oscorp Building, not long afterward**

"Stay back ma'am it isn't safe." A uniformed male police officer said as he held back a frantic Mary Jane.

"My fiancee is in there! He's the CEO! I went out to get him a late supper! I have to get inside!" Mary Jane said struggling against the officer like a woman possessed while the fire trucks arrived.

Overhead Spider-Man and Ghost Spider swung into the inferno. They decided to split up so they could cover more ground. Fifteen minutes later they had taken a dozen people each to safety (thank you fire resistant webbing) but no Harry.

"I'm going in one more time," Spider-Man declared.

"Are you sure that's wise? The structure is pretty unstable." Ghost Spider correctly observed of the swaying tower of flame.

"Harry is still in there. I have to try." Spider-Man said.

"I know," Ghost Spider said. She pulled up the bottom part of her mask then did the same to the bottom part of Spider-Man's mask. She planted a kiss on his lips. "For good luck." She said pulling away.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back. You look after the crowd gathered out front." Spider-Man. He added to himself. 'I hope.'

Ghost Spider retreated to where the crowd of onlookers and those who had been rescued were gathered including Mary Jane. "I don't care what Jameson says you and Spider-Man are heroes." One of the men Ghost Spider rescued said. Everyone present loudly agreed.

"We try our best." Ghost Spider said her mind elsewhere. 'Come on Peter find Harry and get out of there.' She thought.

"Did you see my fiancee in there? He's Harry Osborn?" Mary Jane said grabbing Ghost Spider's arm.

"I'm sorry. We didn't find him" Ghost Spider said. "My partner thinks he might be able to locate more survivors which is why he went back inside. I'm here to help the authorities get people to a safe distance in case the building starts to collapse."

"Spider-Man has to find Harry, he just has to." Mary Jane said.

"If there is a way to save Mr. Osborn he'll find it." Ghost Spider said.

"The building is collapsing! Get back, everyone!" A female firefighter announced.

Ghost Spider had to physically restrain Mary Jane who made a mad dash for the burning building as she helped herd the others to a safe distance. She was thankful as it took her mind off other things. Mary Jane was fiercely pounding Ghost Spider's torso when the building finally collapsed. Mary Jane then broke down crying. Her body went limp. Ghost Spider carefully set Mary Jane down on the ground. Ghost Spider felt numb. How would she ever face life without Peter? She found the very notion unbearable.

Slowly a figure caked in dirt emerged from the resulting cloud of dust and smoke. Spider-Man carried the unconscious Harry in his arms. He passed Harry to the nearest EMTs as Mary Jane rushed to Harry's side. Ghost Spider threw her arms around her love holding him tight.

"Hell of a night, eh Ghostie?" Spider-Man said.

"Hell of a night, Spidey." Ghost Spider agreed a sense of profound relief flooding her mind.

 **The Fisk Building**

"I trust my father's debt is paid in full?" Black Cat asked.

"Yes, it is, child," Fisk said from his position seated behind his expansive desk. "I extend my thanks. Oscorp may never recover from the loss of not only the exosuit but also their headquarters. Bravo on a job well done."

"The destruction of Oscorp Tower was an accident. I'm a thief and a damn good one. What I'm not is a sadistic killer like you of those you often employ. I take no pleasure in the deaths or suffering of others" Black Cat said an expression of disgust on her face.

"No doubt," Fisk said. "You may take your leave child." Without another word exchanged between them Black Cat left Fisk's office.

Spencer Smythe emerged into the office once Black Cat was gone. "I'm surprised she made good on her promise." He wheezed.

"I'm not," Fisk said. "The girl is talented. A pity she is not more morally flexible. I could make much use of someone with her abilities."

"Be that as it may we, at last, have the Oscorp exosuit in our possession." Spencer wheezed. "I can now construct my masterpiece. The Ultimate Spider-Slayer!"

"This Ultimate Spider-Slayer had better deliver, Smythe. I have expended a lot of resources and time on our project." Fisk said.

"Fear not, it shall deliver the desired results." Spencer wheezed. "Years of trial and error were involved but I finally discovered what my Spider-Slayers were lacking; a brain capable of higher reasoning, a human brain. With my brain taken from my failing body to guide it nothing will stop my Ultimate Spider-Slayer, nothing! Spider-Man and Ghost Spider are as good as finished!"

To Be Continued

Next up my original storyline "The Ultimate Spider-Slayer"!

 **Author's Note -**

 **The changes are starting to pile up to the general 616 canon, eh folks. Doc Ock married Aunt May and Molten Man survived his first "death". Like ripples on the surface of a pond, the established pattern of time will increasingly be disrupted due to Gwen's continued proactive presence. Stay tuned for more.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Entwined Destines – Episode Eight The Ultimate Spider-Slayer Part One The Deal

 **New York General Hospital, morning**

"Hi MJ," Gwen said when she and Peter entered the relatively spacious private hospital room of her friend Harry Osborn.

"How's Harry doing, MJ? Has there been any change?" Peter asked as the pair removed their heavy winter coats.

"Harry's doing just fine. Jeez, Peter, don't act like I'm not here. I'm a cripple but I'm not deaf." Harry said sourly from his hospital bed where he lay propped up at a forty-five-degree angle.

"I'm sorry," Peter said not knowing what else to say. Peter could not look at Harry for long without thinking if only he had been a bit faster on that terrible night Harry would still be able to walk. Other than the murderer of his Uncle Ben by the burglar who he could have stopped, Harry's fate was his biggest regret in his life.

"Has there been any change in the diagnostic reasoning of the doctors concerning your paralysis?" Gwen asked while walking over to Harry's bedside. The pre-med study in her on full display.

"No," Harry said. Everyone else present could tell he was extremely upset by the look of bitter disappointment on his face. "They say I'll likely be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of my life. I'll remain a useless lump who is paralyzed from the waist down forever. Spider-Man should have left me in the ruins of Oscorp Headquarters. I wish he had left me there with the rest of the trash to burn. I wish I had died that night. At least if I was dead Mary Jane would have my life insurance money to fall back on. As things now stand, we're going to lose our collective shirt. We soon won't even be able to afford my mounting medical bills. I let everything rid on that prototype exosuit Black Cat stole. The explosion then destroyed most of our research. I don't have enough time to start again before the investor deadline arrives. Even if I could get out of bed, Oscorp is finished."

Harry's face was clouded by hatred when he mentioned Black Cat. His expression became so dark it frankly frightened Peter and Gwen. Gwen had to put her hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp. At that moment Harry reminded her for all the world of his father the late Norman Osborn aka her tormentor Green Goblin.

"Stop it, Harry, just stop it!" Mary Jane wailed. "I can't take any more of you feeling sorry for yourself! You're alive and where there's life there's hope!"

"Yeah right," Harry scoffed. "I'm stuck in this hospital bed while Donald Menken is plotting behind my back to have me ousted as interim head of the company. Menken has had it out for me since my father died. Thanks to Black Cat he now his the ammunition he needs to force me out. Not that it will matter much. Oscorp is finished either way." Harry began to tear up. "My dad trusted me with his company and I blew it. I'll go down in history as the Osborn who squandered the Osborn legacy. I'm such a worthless piece of crap." He sniffed.

"I think we should go," Gwen suggested to Mary Jane.

Peter did not know what to say. He had never seen his best friend (aside from Gwen) in such a state. Harry always seemed so strong.

"Maybe that would be for the best. I'll call you later." Mary Jane said having regained some of her previously lost composure.

Gwen took Peter by his arm. The pair put on their winter coats. They quietly left while Mary Jane tried and failed to console her physically damaged and emotionally devastated fiancee.

"Well, our visit could have gone worse, somehow, I suppose," Gwen offered half-heartedly after she and Peter entered the elevator. They were alone on the ride down. "A penny for your thoughts." She said when Peter remained silent.

"I'm about to do something incredibly stupid," Peter said. "I only hope it helps Harry save his company."

"Uh, what exactly do you have in mind?" Gwen asked apprehensively. While she loved Peter to death he could be very impulsive at times.

"I'm going to make a deal with the devil," Peter said ominously.

"What sort of deal and who is 'the devil' you're talking about?" Gwen asked. nervously. "Should I be worried?"

"Not really, at least I hope not. As for your other questions. You'll find out soon," Peter said as the elevator reached the ground floor and the pair exited. "I only hope I catch him in a good mood."

"Curiouser and curiouser," Gwen said. She followed a determined Peter out of the hospital where he hailed a cab.

"Where are you folks headed?" Asked the cabby who turned out to be Peter's new friend Big Al.

"Please take us to this address," Peter said rattling off the address of an exclusive neighborhood outside of the city.

"Hey, Pete fancy meeting you here." Big Al said recognizing Peter. His somewhat dour expression brightened.

"Hey, Al. I didn't know you drove a cab." Peter said smiling.

"I hack in my spare time." Big Al said while he pulled the cab out into traffic. "You must be Gwen." He said glancing in his rearview mirror at Gwen who gave him a small wave.

"Guilty as charged," Gwen said with a smile.

"Pete's told me a lot about ya." Big Al said.

"All of it good I hope?" Gwen said.

"Oh sure," Big Al said. "He's crazy about ya. Sometimes I can't get him to talk about anything else. It's Gwen this Gwen that or what would Gwen think about this." He laughed. Peter blushed feeling more than a little embarrassed. "Why are you two headed out to such a poshy neighborhood?" Big Al questioned.

"My aunt recently moved there," Peter answered.

"So she went through with marrying that creep, huh?" Big Al said.

"Yeah," Peter said without emotion.

"Ya have my sympathy." Big Al said.

The remainder of the ride passed in silence other than the occasional comment on recent events by Big Al. Before the trio knew it they had arrived at their destination. Peter paid Al before he and Gwen entered through the gate of the mansion. Al had offered to wait for them so he could ferry them back to the city but they politely declined.

 **Estate of Otto Octavius outside of New York City an hour later, near noon**

Dr. Otto Octavius used one of his artificial limbs to sip tea from a small chin cup. He licked his lips then placed the cup down on its saucer. "A simply delicious blend I must say," Otto said. He used another of his artificial limbs to wipe his face with a napkin. Otto sat on an ornate sofa across from him seated on an equally ornate matching loveseat were Peter and Gwen. "Neither of you have touched your tea and light refreshments. Does what I have prepared, not tickle your fancies as it were?" He asked feigning mild offense. He gestured with one of his artificial limbs at the two cups of untouched tea and cucumber sandwiches which sat on the table between the three. Aunt May was out shopping in the city with Otto's security guards so they were alone.

"Will you do what I ask or not Doctor Octavius?" Peter asked impatiently. He and Gwen had already explained the to Otto situation in great detail.

"Please, Peter call me Otto. We are family after all." Otto said.

"Will you do it or not?" Peter repeated his question.

"While I want to assist your friend with his, admittedly fascinating project, regrettably the conditions of my parole strictly forbid me from participating in any research which involves cybernetics," Otto said with a slight frown. "I trust you understand my refusal?"

Peter did not buy Otto's excuse for a second. He knew full well the allegedly former Dr. Octopus would readily violate the conditions of his parole if a beneficial enough opportunity arose. Peter also highly suspected, as did Gwen, that Otto feared the couple was attempting to entrap him so he was playing things safe by refusing them. Normally Peter would have shrugged off Otto's rebuff and sought help else, however, time was not on his side in this situation. Harry needed this and Peter was going to make damn sure Harry received Otto's assistance no matter what it took to secure said assistance. Peter was about to try to reason with Otto when Gwen beat him to it.

"Otto in spite of what you might think we aren't trying to trick you," Gwen said.

"You trick me, perish the thought," Otto said pointing first at Peter & Gwen then at himself with two of his metallic arms.

"Our friend Harry Osborn's spine was fractured in three places. He's on the verge of losing everything. Please help us help him." Gwen said.

"If you do this I promise I'll drop my lingering objections to your marriage to my aunt. You'll never hear another peep out of me unless you put Aunt May in danger." Peter said bringing out the big hook. "Any man who would help a person in Harry's situation is a man I'd proudly call my uncle."

Otto sat silently for several moments before he gave his answer. "Very well, I'll help your friend save his company and redeem his failure," Otto said.

"Thank you,, Uncle Otto," Peter said. He had some difficulty forcing the words out but at last, they came. He only hoped he was making the right call. Trusting Otto was a huge gamble. 'Please let it pay off, for Harry's shake as well as my own.' Peter thought.

"No thanks are necessary Peter my nephew. What else is family for if not to provide assistance in times of crisis." Otto said with a smile Peter and Gwen both found hallow.

'Now all I have to do is convince Harry that Doc Ock is trustworthy enough to place the fate of Oscorp in his slimy metal tentacles. Oh boy, how do I get into these messes?' Peter thought smiling back at Otto. At the insistence of his future father-in-law Captain George Stacy, the next day Peter would start training at the Police Academy. He was hoping for a rare calm day.

 **A warehouse owned by Fisk, afternoon**

"Smythe can you hear me?" Inquired Wilson Fisk aka Kingpin.

In front of Kingpin stood a seven foot tall, six-limbed, purple colored with neon green LEDs robot. Its face resembled a human's with a pair of mock neon green eyes and a neon green slit which resembled a rudimentary mouth. Around Fisk were stationed several of his goons who were heavily armed just in case something should go wrong.

"I can hear you, Fisk," The robot answered in its electronic voice. It experimentally flexed the three long steel colored fingers located at the terminus of each of its four upper limbs. "Apparently the operation was a complete success." It observed. "My brain (which was located within the heavily armored torso of the robot, not the more vulnerable head) exercises complete control over this magnificent shell. Truly I have become my own masterpiece, as intended."

"Spare me the hyperbole, Smythe," Fisk said. "The only thing I care about is if you through your 'masterpiece' can actually deliver what I've been promised by you; the heads of Spider-Man and his partner Ghost Spider."

Without being prompted the new cyborg Spider-Slayer attacked a duo of crash test dummies mocked up to look like Ghost Spider and Spider-Man. The Spider-Slayer quickly tore the dummies to shreds. Kingpin, however, was not impressed.

"Eradicating dummies is one thing eradicating the real thing is quite another. Dummies don't fight back," Fisk observed.

"Do you doubt my abilities?" The Spider-Slayer said seemingly offended by Fisk's negative comments.

"I deal in facts Smythe not fanciful speculation. I'll be dutifully impressed should you actually succeed in eliminating our targets. Until such time I care little for your personal feelings." Fisk side folding his large arms across his equally large chest. "Which remains me. Shouldn't the alterations made to your brain prevent such expressions of vanity?"

"I assure you my emotions remain intact. I decided against altering that portion of my brain." The Spider-Slayer said.

"Do you think that is wise, Smythe?" Kingpin said.

"Don't call me Smythe any longer. Spencer Smythe is gone. From this moment forward I shall be known as Executioner! For I have become the executioner of spiders!" The Spider-Slayer declared proudly thumbing the front of its torso with one of its upper limbs.

"A rather boastful title. I do hope you prove yourself worthy of it." Kingpin said. "Tell me oh greater executioner. When will you be ready the execute your mission and rid me of these pests?"

"Tomorrow," Executioner said without hesitation or doubt.

"How do you plan to find the spiders?" Kingpin said.

"I won't have to find them. They will come to me." Executioner said.

"How can you be so sure?" Kingpin said.

"After years of studying Spider-Man, I know him well. His motivations are as transparent as glass to me as are his strengths and weaknesses. Whenever civilians are placed in danger he comes running to protect them, as does his partner by all available accounts." Executioner said. "Once I attack a large gathering of people the spiders will fall into my clutches to be ground into dust. After tomorrow the names of Spider-Man and Ghost Spider will fade from history while my chosen name, the name of their slayer, Executioner shall echo down through the ages creating a legacy which will never be forgotten nor eclipsed."

"I see," Kingpin said.

If Kingpin had not already invested so much time and valuable resources into this project he would have pulled the plug. Spencer or rather "Executioner", as he now called himself, was clearly mad. Kingpin seriously doubted this Frankenstein monster could defeat the spiders. Still, in for a penny in for a pound as they say. It was too late to turn around now.

"Try to keep civilians casualties to a minimum. The last thing I need is for the authorities to increase law enforcement spending as a result of your rampage. Such a development could prove bad for business even with the spiders gone." Kingpin said.

"I am not interested in slaying civilians only spiders." Executioner said. "I must power down so I can conserve energy until tomorrow." He added. His green LEDs including his mock eyes and mouth went dark.

"I do not want the rest of our friend disturbed. Make sure no one enters here until after tomorrow." Kingpin ordered his goons as he unfolded his arms.

"Yes sir," Said one of the goons a burly bald-headed man of about forty.

"Contact me immediately should the condition of our friend change or should anything else of note occur. Do I make myself clear?" Kingpin said.

"Yes sir," The same goon said.

"Goodbye," Kingpin said with a nod which the goon returned. Kingpin turned and departed from the warehouse. If everything went according to plan running his criminal empire would be much easier after tomorrow.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **While a bit shorter than usual I thought it was important to post a new chapter before the year ended. I hope you enjoyed it, my faithful readers.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Entwined Destines – Episode Nine The Ultimate Spider-Slayer Part Two Executed

"Take your turn to run and hide. I will catch you all the time. This night no longer shines. Your tears divine. You'll now be mine!"

"I'm the ringmaster you see in this horror game you flee. I take up every shadow believe me."

Left Behind

Five Nights at Freddy's game series (2014)

 **NYPA in Flushing New York, early afternoon**

Police Academy Instructor Lieutenant Jean DeWolff pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Look, Parker, you have to use a gun. While we in the NYPD prefer not to apply lethal force there are times we have no choice but to do so such as when the lives of civilians or our own lives are endangered by armed criminals." She patiently explained.

"Could I try working my beat without a gun? You know, just for a little while." Peter said.

"You're engaged, correct Parker?" Lieutenant DeWolff asked.

"Yeah, I am," Peter replied.

"Do you think your further wife wants to be a widow?" Lieutenant DeWolff said.

"Well, no, but on the other hand, I'm quite quick on my feet. Maybe I could dodge any bullets fired at me." Peter said. The other police cadets assumed this was a joke and laughed. Peter immediately regretted his poorly chosen words

"So, you're secretly Superman, eh? Being faster than a speeding bullet and all that." Lieutenant DeWolff said once the ruckus had died down. "Parker I predict unless you stow your jokey attitude you'll wash out of this program by week's end. No one on the Force likes a clown, especially one with such a morbid sense of humor." She paused to allow another bout of laughter on part of the cadets. "Have we calmed down?" She asked the room more than a little annoyed by their behavior. No one dared replied, not even Peter. "Good, now, this afternoon we'll be covering both the practical and legal theories behind the proper application of lethal force. Turn your textbooks to page-," A dark-skinned male sergeant ran into the room interrupting Lieutenant Jean DeWolff before she could finish her sentence. "Now what," She groaned. "Yes, sergeant, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Sorry for interrupting your class lieutenant but there is an emergency at Grand Central Terminal. Some wacko robot is tearing the place apart. The first officers on the scene were overpowered. We're gathering a special ops swat team to contain this sucker before anybody else gets hurt. I was told to fetch you because of your special ops training." The Sergeant explained.

"Class I have to go. You have the rest of today off." Lieutenant DeWolff said. She then quickly left with the sergeant.

Although they would not admit it everyone was happy to have half of a day off from their training, everyone except for Peter. This was no lucky break for him. He knew he would have to literally swing into action soon. No rest for the weary, as they say.

"Look I found a video feed of the incident?" One of the Police Cadets said waving around his smartphone.

"Is the stream live?" Another Police Cadet asked.

"I think so." The first Police Cadet said. "Wow, Ghost Spider is on the scene."

"How's she doing against the robot?" A third Police Cadet asked.

"I think it just killed her." The first Police Cadet said with dismay.

Peter felt his blood run cold at the news. "What happened to her?" He asked crowding around the smartphone along with several others.

"The robot grabbed Ghost Spider by her leg and slammed her hard onto the floor. Her body cracked the tiles." The first Police Cadet said.

"Ouch, that's got to hurt." Another Police Cadet said.

"Damn he's getting up." Another Police Cadet said thoroughly impressed by Ghost Spider's resiliency.

"Tough girl," Yet another Police Cadet whistled.

On the screen, Ghost Spider jumped at the robot intending to hit its head with a flying punch but the robot caught her around her neck before she could deliver the blow. It also grabbed her fist with another if its three ponged hands. Ghost Spider cried out in pain when the robot squeezed her fist breaking the bones in her hand. The robot then propelled Ghost Spider through one of the massive pillars which dotted the terminal. Ghost Spider fell several hundred feet away in a heap and did not move.

Peter did not wait to see more. He picked up his coat from off the back of his chair and sprinted out the door. Gwen was in serious trouble. He had to get to Grand Central Terminal ASAP. Luckily he carried his basic gear with his everywhere, better safe than sorry. His Spidey suit was under his uniform right now.

 **Grand Central Terminal**

"Got it," Ghost Spider said her voice strained. "Run, I don't know how long I can hold back the debris." She urged the people beneath her makeshift canopy of webbing which held up tones of ceiling debris. Damn these webs were strong. She really needed to ask Peter what he put in the formula to give them such incredible tensile strength. By way of comparison, the webbing Oscorp had supplied her with had been weaker than wet noodles.

A split second after the last onlooker fled Ghost Spider just barely dodged a purple laser bolt fired from the tail of the crazy robot which had caused this near disaster. Freed from her pulling on the webbing the bundle of debris fell to the floor with a loud crash. She had to perform some well time acrobatics so she was not crushed.

Instructively Ghost Spider fired a strand of webbing at the purple colored robot. The webbing simply slipped off. She next tried two strands with the same outcome. "Huh, that's a new one." Ghost Spider said.

"My outer layer is constructed of an advanced non-stick polymer. Your pathetic webbing will never find purchase. A simple yet effective defense to one of your greatest offensive implements. Wouldn't you agree?" The robot said in an eerie electronically generated voice.

"Smart, for a robot." Ghost Spider said.

"I'm not a robot. I'm a cyborg. The ultimate spider-slayer, you pretentious fool. Consider me your executioner!" Executioner Spider-Slayer said. "I had hoped your partner would have accompanied you. What a pity I can't execute you both at the same time."

"He was busy weaving. You know how it is with us spiders. Spring is coming and we need to be ready." Ghost Spider said.

"I won't miss your irritating banter nor that of your partner." Executioner Spider-Slayer said.

"Excuse me, do I know you? Because this doesn't ring any bells." Ghost Spider said gesturing at Executioner Spider-Slayer.

"Enough, now you meet your just end pest." Executioner Spider-Slayer declared.

Executioner Spider-Slayer emitted an unseen electromagnetic pulse from its mouth. Ghost Spider swayed on her feet. She found herself immediately disorientated. Ghost Spider had no way of knowing but Executioner Spider-Slayer in his previous life had long speculated Spider-Man must possess a form of advanced warning sense to survive so many near misses. Furthermore, he had summarized this warning sense could be inferred with by manipulating the electromagnetic field around Spider-Man or by extension Ghost Spider. It would appear his theory was correct. Ghost Spider due to her compromised stated failed to react in time to prevent Executioner Spider-Slayer from grabbing her left leg. He used her body like a club pounding the tile floor not once, not twice but three times before he released her.

"Child's play mere child's play." Executioner Spider-Slayer said. "I had hoped for more of a challenge, pity."

Enraged by his dismissal of her skills Ghost Spider struggled to her feet. She barely noticed the boy streaming the encounter on his smartphone from a safe distance. With a mighty yell, Ghost Spider jumped forward aiming a punch at Executioner Spider-Slayer's head or what she thought was his head. Her attack, however, was intercepted before she could reach her target one painful trip through a pillar and a broken left hand later she woke up in a heap on the floor when Executioner Spider-Slayer kicked her chest cracking two ribs.

"Argh," Ghost Spider cried out as she skidded across the floor about a hundred feet.

"If you want to live for another minute you better flee little spider." Executioner Spider-Slayer taunted. "I grow bored of our dance. You better entertain me. I think a game of hide and seek would hit the spot." He stomped over to where Ghost Spider lay and dragged her to her feet. "Run and hide little spider. I'll give you ten minutes then I'll come find you. And don't think of leaving this building or I'll kill everyone I come in contact with until I again find you. Their deaths will be on your head."

With no other options, Ghost Spider did just that. She ran for her life. Gwen hadn't felt so afraid since she was in the clutches of Green Goblin atop the George Washington Bridge. This thing was hunting her like an animal, a wounded animal. She wanted to cry. She felt utterly helpless. No, she was not helpless. She was a hero like Peter. He always found a way to survive, to win and so would she. That thing was coated in anti-stick polymer. All she had to do was lure it somewhere she could use that fact to her advantage, but where?

 **Ten Minutes Later**

'I hope this works.' Ghost Spider thought. She was standing on top of a train waiting for her opponent. She had rigged the train to start moving any time now.

"A poor choice of battleground. I hoped for something more creative from you." Executioner Spider-Slayer said jumping atop the train.

"One question before we fight. How did you find me so quickly?" Ghost Spider inquired while clutching her sore ribs with her good hand.

"Simple, my body is packed full of sensors which can track your unique biochemical signature. Whenever you flee I can trace the trail you leave behind." Executioner Spider-Slayer explained.

"Good to know," Ghost Spider said. 'Yes,' She thought the train is moving.

The train picked up speed at a very fast rate. The three pongs on each of Executioner Spider-Slayer two lowest limbs dug into the steel so he would not be flung off. Ghost Spider glanced up at the newly installed overhead electric cables. She knew city planners would curse her for what she was about to do.

"Come get me, tough guy." Ghost Spider said assuming a defensive stance. She winched as a spike of intense pain passed through her body caused by her injured ribs and her broken hand.

Executioner Spider-Slayer slowly stomped forward so he could maintain his grip on the train top. Ghost Spider sprayed her webs on the prongs of his lowest set of limbs. As she had thought these were not coated in the polymer. Ghost Spider then jumped down through the hatch into the conductor's compartment kicking on the emergency brakes as she did so as well as removing the tool box she had left on the deadman's peddle. The train came to an abrupt halt. Executioner Spider-Slayer was flung forward directly into the overhead high voltage electric cables. Although well insulated he was not so protected he took no damage. In fact, Executioner Spider-Slayer was nearly incapacitated by the surge of power he received, nearly. Meanwhile, Ghost Spider stayed below under the control console to protect herself from the intense shower of sparks. When she thought it was safe she emerged and in great pain made her way back onto the roof.

Her foe was nowhere to be seen through the smoke. "Guess I took care of him." Ghost Spider said surveying her scorched surrounding.

"Not quite," Executioner Spider-Slayer dropping down behind Ghost Spider. Although sparking and smoking with several LEDs inlays fading in and out he remained for the most part intact.

Ghost Spider spun around to confront him but as fast as she was he was even faster. One of Executioner Spider-Slayer's upper limbs encircled Ghost Spider's neck another encircled the wrist of her uninjured right hand. Ghost Spider struggled against her capture as he lifted her off her feet. She kicked him multiple times until Executioner Spider-Slayer punched Ghost Spider in her torso with another of his upper limbs taking her breath away. She tasted blood. His tail then whipped around until it was arched above his. The laser emitted began to power up.

"You led me on a merry chase but in the end I still caught you. Now you are executed. One down one to go." Executioner Spider-Slayer announced.

Ghost Spider spot Spider-Man and her hope returned. She had to buy Peter enough time to stop this thing. Maybe some vital information would also help. "If only you weren't made of non-stick polymer my webs would have worked and I would have beaten you." She croaked.

"Perhaps, or perhaps not. Alas, we shall never know." Executioner Spider-Slayer said.

Spider-Man formulated a plan. He removed a cartridge from one of his web-shooters which he then shook violently. He tiptoed up behind Executioner Spider-Slayer and slipped the cartridge into the seam between the cyborg's neck and body, a seam which had been opened up more by the power surge damage. Executioner Spider-Slayer dropped Ghost Spider roughly. He spun around backhanding Spider-Man with two of his upper limbs.

"Come to save your partner I see. Good, now I can execute you both at the same time." Executioner Spider-Slayer said.

Executioner Spider-Slayer lifted a lower limb to moved closer to his prey but instead froze. A loud pop was heard. The cartridge exploded filling the interior of the cyborg with sticky webbing. Executioner Spider-Slayer shuddered as his already damaged seams bugled from the pressure being excreted. His remaining green LEDs went out one by one his eyes being the last to go dark.

Spider-Man did not even care about the apparent victory he rushed to Ghost Spider's side. He gently helped her to her feet. "Can you stand on your own?" He asked.

"I, I think so." Ghost Spider said. "What about that thing!?" She pointed at Executioner Spider-Slayer.

"I'm not worried about it right now I'm worried about you," Spider-Man said.

"We've still got a job to do. We're superheroes remember." Ghost Spider said. She limped over to Executioner Spider-Slayer. "Help me pry off its chest plate." Reluctantly Spider-Man helped Ghost Spider pull off the chest plate. She reached inside with her good hand and plucked out a bundle of circuits and wires followed by a second bundle. "There, it shouldn't be causing any more trouble for a while."

"Hey, look, there's a human brain in here," Spider-Man said pointing at the brain. Before either Spider-Man or Ghost Spider could do anything the brain quivered then seemed to increase in size finally it explored in a bloody mess from the stress of the situation.

"Gross," Ghost Spider said before she collapsed from a combination of sheer exhausted and her injuries. Spider-Man caught her before her body could hit the train top.

 **Stacy Residence in Queens, evening**

"Peter, you could learn a few things from Ghost Spider and her partner Spider-Man." Captain George Stacy said with a broad smile. "In spite of having to deal with that fearsome robot Ghost Spider still had time to save my Gwenie after she was pinned under falling debris." He sat in his old beat-up brown leather recliner as was his custom when he wanted to relax after a hard day at work.

"Ah, dad don't call me that. I'm not a child anymore." Gwen said. She lay on the living sofa her covered by a pink comforter her left arm in a sling. On the love seat next to Gwen sat Peter who had just finished getting her a bowl of cotton candy ice cream, her favorite kind.

"You'll always be my little girl, Gwenie." Captain Stacy insisted. "It's like I always tell people I don't care what J. Jonah Jameson says, Spider-Man and Ghost Spider are a-okay in my bed. Did I ever tell you kids about the time Spider-Man saved me and a young child from Doctor Octopus?"

"Only like a million times," Gwen sighed but then smiled.

"Spider-Man is a hero don't let anyone tell you differently. Same goes for Ghost Spider. Every person in this city owes them both a great deal, including us. Always remember that, kids." Captain Stacy said.

"I will sir," Peter said secretly glad there was at least one person in a position of authority who approved of his and Gwen's crimefighting efforts.

"I still find it hard to believe your aunt actually married Dr. Octopus." Captain Stacy said. "I don't care what he says there is no way he's changed. Psychopaths like him never reform, not truly. He's conning your aunt somehow. Mark my words Peter."

"I hope your wrong but I you're right sir," Peter said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Peter, stop calling me sir. How many times do I have to tell you, call me Captain Stacy or George." Captain Stacy said.

"Sorry sir, ah, I mean Captain Stacy," Peter said.

Captain Stacy shook his head. "Sometimes I don't understand what my Gwenie sees in you."

"I look good in a speedo." Peter joked.

"He does," Gwen confirmed after licking ice cream off her spoon.

"You two are just, I don't know." Captain Stacy said. He smiled in spite of himself.

Although he wished their stay was under better he had to admit it was nice to have a young couple so very much in love under his roof again. He could not help but think of his long deceased wife. If only she could see the wonderful young people their children had grown into she would be as proud he was.

 **The Fisk Building the next day, morning**

Wilson Fisk sat behind his desk reading the latest headlines from Bugle Media on his tablet. He learned with no great surprise on his part that Spencer Smythe had failed. Far worse than Spencer's fail, however, had been his attack on Grand Central Terminal in which several innocent bystanders were seriously injured. Fisk knew he had to make sure the event was not traced back to him by the police who had taken the remnants of the Executioner Spider-Slayer in for analysis. It was only a matter of time until they traced the core technology back to the recent incident at Oscorp. Fisk did not trust Black Cat to keep her mouth shut should she be arrested by some slim chance. There was only one option open to him. Black Cat must be eliminated. A simple matter considering he knew her civilian identity. But, who should he call upon to skin this particular cat? He would have to give the matter some thought.

 **Osborn Mansion two days later, afternoon**

"Would you please leave us alone dear. Business matters such as these are best discussed one on one." Doctor Otto Octavius said after entering the room where Harry Osborn lay in a hospital bed purchased for his long-term recovery.

"Harry, I'll be right outside if you need me." Mary Jane said before she left. Harry acknowledged her departure with a grunt nothing more.

After taking off his heavy winter coat which he draped over one of his metallic arms Dr. Octavius used another artificial arm to pull a chair up beside Harry's bed. He then took a seat. "Now then, I understand you require my expertise in cybernetics. My considerable talents are at your disposal, young Mr. Osborn." He said cheerfully.

"I don't know what Peter had told you, but I'm in no mood for visitors even to discuss business," Harry grumbled.

"I fully understand why you feel the way you do, Mr. Osborn. May I call you Harry? I find a level of familiarity helps foster strong business relationships." Dr. Octavius said.

"Call me whatever you want. I couldn't care less." Harry said despondently.

"Tell me, Harry, what do you want?" Dr. Octavius said pointing one of his tentacles at Harry.

"Other than to walk again, revenge I suppose. Revenge against Black Cat and whoever employed her. Their actions ruined my life." Harry said with a fire in his eyes which was the first bit of emotion he had shown since Octavius began chatting with him.

"If I could promise you revenge against those who have so grievously wronged you would I have your full cooperation in our endeavor?" Dr. Octavius asked.

"I'd do anything to pay them back tenfold for my suffering, that of my dead employees and that of my sweet Mary Jane," Harry said with conviction.

"Very well, I promise you together we'll make them pay dearly for their transgressions." Dr. Octavius said with an evil grin on his face. "Do we have a deal?" He asked reaching out with one of his organic hands.

"We have a deal," Harry said after only a brief hesitation. He took Octavius' offered hand and shook it.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **For those who are curious, you now know the point of initial divergence between this universe and 616 Canon. Spider-Man managed to save both the child and Captain Stacy in Amazing Spider-Man 90. Spider-Man became far more confident in his own abilities in this universe as a result of saving Captain Stacy so did not hesitate and was able to later also save Gwen.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Entwined Destines – Episode Ten Cat Catcher

 **Skyline of NYC, night**

Black Cat ran along the rooftops of the city jumping between those spaces which were a short enough distance while she used her spring-loaded grappling hook to bridge the larger gaps. Black Cat loved the freedom she felt whenever she traveled this way. Ever since discovering her special powers she had made a point to "roof surf", as he called it, whenever possible, which was usually at least once every couple of weeks.

Felicia Hardy the young woman behind the mask was a far more reserved version of her leather and spandex-clad alter ego. Whereas Felicia was flirty Black Cat was overtly sexual. Whereas Felicia was fun-loving Black Cat was a risk taker who lived for the thrill of the moment no matter how extreme. Whereas Felicia was something of a social butterfly Black Cat was an exhibitionist who craved attention from men and women alike. Whereas Felicia liked expensive things Black Cat enjoyed taking expensive things from others her obsession bordering on kleptomania. On a scale of one through ten Black Cat was Felicia Hardy turned up to eleven. About the only behavior the pair shared in equal abundance was their devotion to Felicia's mother the long-suffering Lydia Hardy.

When Felicia was ten her father Walter Hardy mysteriously vanished. Convinced her husband been killed Lydia Hardy went into a state of mourning from which she never truly emerged. Only young Felicia knew the truth her of father's fate Walter disappeared not because he was murdered but rather because he needed to disappear. Walter Hardy was not the well-respected businessman everyone thought he was. In truth, Walter Hardy was the Cat a notorious cat bugler but that was only part of the story. Blessed with a photographic memory Walter as a young boy had witnessed the experiment which made Steve Rogers into Captain America. Once the formula was subsequently lost it existed only in Walter's mind who partially replicated it (while he might have a near flawless memory Walter was no biochemist there were certain ingredients he simply could not replicate on his own) years later so he could improve his own skills as a thief with honor. Walter only stole from those who could easily absorb the losses such as the government or large corporations. The formula had the unexpected side-effect of slowing down the aging process to such a degree Walter might have been well over eight but still looked about forty. In spite of Walter's best efforts not long after Felicia's tenth birthday, the Kingpin of Crime uncovered his secret. Walter had no choice he had to fake his own death but not before he injected Felicia with a dose of the formula so she "could protect herself and her mother" if Kingpin's agents should ever come after them. Felicia's powers stay dormant until she was eighteen after which time she followed in the footsteps of her father by becoming Black Cat. Unfortunately for Felicia, her nightly activities eventually drew the attention of Kingpin who blackmailed her into helping him even after she convinced the tub of lard she had no knowledge of the Super Soldier Formula and an unwilling analysis of her blood prove futile in replicating the formula.

'At least I'm finally free of Kingpin.' Black Cat thought as she swung on her grappling line across a gaping chasm which separated two skyscrapers. While Black Cat regretted the deaths and devastation she had inadvertently caused recently at Oscorp she would be lying if she said she had lost any sleep over her actions. At the end of the day as long as she and more importantly her mother were safe she was fine with others not being safe.

Black Cat stood on the rooftop admiring the view of the city, her city. "There is nothing else quite like New York at night." She said hands on her hips. "I wouldn't trade this view for all the tea in China for the all porcelain in China maybe but not for the tea."

Caught up in her own thoughts Black Cat failed to notice the drone which was tailing her until it was about to fire a flurry of small darts two of which hit her body. One dart embedded itself in her right shoulder the other in her left leg slightly above her knee. She would have closely resembled a pincushion if not for her acute sense of hearing and reflexes.

"What the heck!?" Black Cat exclaimed. She was surprised more than hurt by the attack or whatever it was. She easily plucked the darts from her body. "I feel kind of woozy." She said while swaying on feet. She shook her head. Everything slowly spun around her.

"I'm Impressive," A gravelly male voice said from somewhere off to Black Cat's right. "Those darts each contained enough tranquilizer to put down a bull elephant. You really must be a metahuman like my client claims. Not that your superhuman status will save you from me. I've dealt with your kind before."

With great difficulty, Black Cat pointed herself in the direction of the voice ready to fight or flee. About ten feet away from her stood a fit middle-aged man with close-cropped black hair. The man sported a week's growth of beard and wore black pants and a black shirt with a white skull symbol on the chest underneath an open black trench coat. In his right hand he gripped what looked like a bazooka. Black Cat recognized him from recent news reports he was ex-marine Frank Castle the self-styled Punisher.

"Smile kitty 'cause your punishment is comin'," Punisher said.

An electrified net flew out of the bazooka. It wrapped itself around Black Cat who was no longer fast enough in her drugged state to successfully dodge. With a scream of pain, Black collapsed.

"Now I'll take you to see my client so he can exact justice," Punisher said picking up the net which held Black Cat once he deactivated the electrification function. "Don't bother trying to escape. This net is made of specially reinforced nano-fibers. I doubt anyone short of the Incredible Hulk could break free unaided."

"W-Whatever your c-client is paying you to capture me I'll double it. I h-have money lots of money." Black Cat offered after the metal claws built into her while gloves prove unable to tear the netting.

"I don't care about your ill-gotten gain. Not everyone is motivated by greed like you are," Punisher said his voice full of disdain. "Some of us adhere to higher principles."

"Such as," Black Cat inquired.

"Such as punishment for those who deserve to be punished but who the proper authorities for whatever reason cannot or else will not bring to justice," Punisher said as he transported the captured Black Cat to a roof access ladder which led to a fire escape.

"I'm not a bad person, not really. I've only stolen stuff. I've never hurt anyone." Black Cat insisted.

"My client would disagree. Accordingly to my client you've hurt plenty of people. Or have you already forgotten about the innocent lives your criminal conduct cost at Oscorp?" Punisher said.

"I didn't mean those people any harm." Black Cat said she then paused for a moment. "What will happen to me."

"That's up to my client. Although if I were you I'd make peace with whatever deities you believe in if any." Punisher advised.

"You think your client will kill me?" Black Cat said her eyes grew wide with fear.

"Its quite possible," Punisher said while scaling his way downward with Black Cat in tow.

"Please don't take me to be killed. I don't deserve to die." Black Cat said.

"Many would disagree," Punisher said.

Black Cat began to sob. "I'm only twenty-years-old. I don't want to die."

"Tough break kid, you should have thought about that before you started on your life of crime," Punisher said showing zero compassion.

"I'm just a thief. I'm no hardened criminal." Black Cat whined pathetically.

The rest of their journey was spent in silence only occasionally punctuated by Black Cat's soft sobs. When they reached the alleyway where Punisher had parked his van Punisher dropped the net which contained Black Cat down on the cold ground. "Be a good kitty and stay put, not that you have much choice in the matter, while I bring the van around," Punisher said. When he exited his van roughly a minute later Punisher was confronted by a new costumed character Spider-Man. "This doesn't concern you webhead," Punisher warned drawing forth two automatic pistols from body holsters concealed beneath his coat.

Spider-Man glanced down at the netted Black Cat then back at Punisher. "If you want a date there are easier ways to get one. Tell me, have you ever heard of a little app called Tinder?" Spider-Man joked.

"He's going to kill me! Please stop him!" Black Cat cried.

"Back off bug boy. The cat is mine. A client wants her hide and I always deliver. Justice will be done and punishment doled out whether you approve or not." Punisher said.

"Okay, chill," Spider-Man said putting up his gloved hands palms forward. Light snow began to fall.

Spider-Man took a couple of steps back. He then rapidly ran up one of the narrow walls of the alleyway and delivered a kick to Punisher knocking Punisher down. Spider-Man landed on his feet, rolled over to where the net lay, grabbed it and swung away on a webline all before Punisher recovered his bearings.

"Damn interfering insect," Punisher roared recklessly firing his guns into the air. "I'll get her next time and him too. Spider-Man is now on my list of targets top and center."

 **A Rooftop Twenty minutes later**

"There," Spider-Man sighed. It had taken him nearly fifteen minutes but at last he located the release mechanism of the mechanized net but not before shocking both himself and Black Cat twice.

"Thank you, thank you so much. You saved my life." Black Cat said throwing her arms around Spider-Man. Her eyes suddenly turned dreamy as she leaned her body against his. "Let me show you how grateful I am." Black Cat pulled up the bottom of Spider-Man's mask and proceeded to kiss him with great passion and more than a bit of tongue.

Spider-Man's body went ridged. While her kiss felt nice, scratched that it felt very nice, he was an engaged man. There was only one woman for him and her name was Gwen Stacy. As gently yet firmly as he could Spider-Man pushed the very clingy Black Cat of him.

"While I'm flattered, I'm also taken. I won't betray my partner Ghost Spider who is currently at home recovering from a recent mission. Although I won't lie by saying your offer isn't a tempting one." Spider-Man said.

"A pity," Black Cat said smiling coyly. She ran her gloved finger along the spider symbol on Spider-Man's chest. "Maybe we could persuade your partner to join us for a menage a trois? I'm not adverse to a little girl on girl action every now and again."

Spider-Man was rendered temporarily speechless. No one had ever offered him, or to his knowledge, Gwen either, to participate in a threesome before. "Uh, thanks for the offer but I must decline. My partner and I aren't ah as kinky as you are. Not that there is anything wrong with your lifestyle. It just isn't for us. We don't believe in open relationships." Spider-Man stammered. Beneath his mask, which he had pulled down over his lips, he blushed a deep shade of red.

"If either of you changes your mind and want to take a ride with me, especially if you do handsome, I'll be more than willing to accommodate your desires no matter how scandalous." Black Cat said while turning around slowing and looking back over her shoulder. "Thanks again, Spider. Until next we meet, farewell my sweet hero." Black Cat jumped onto an adjacent rooftop then another followed by a third. She was out of sight in well under a minute.

Peter swallowed hard. Peter knew he would have to edit out the postscript of this rescue when he recounted the event to Gwen. Peter might be a firmer proponent of honesty in most instances but there were exceptions. He had no desire to see footage of Ghost Spider brawling with Black Cat over Spider-Man on the homepage of Bugle Media once Gwen's broken bones fully healed (which should be in another day or two given her healing factor as three days had already passed since her injury).

 **Office of Bugle Media in Downtown Manhattan the next day, early morning**

"You want to see me, Mr. Jameson?" Peter said taking a seat across the desk from his former boss. Peter had been flabbergasted when he received an e-mail out of the blue from the official account Bugle Media telling him to show up at 8:00 am sharp for a special meeting with Jonah.

"I do indeed, Peter." J. Jonah Jameson said shuffling some papers.

"Ah, Mr. Jameson I'm due in Flushing at 9:00 for police training at the academy. I'm sorry if I seem rude but you tell me why you've summoned me here?" Peter said after mustering his courage. He swore Jonah was at times more intimidating than any of Spider-Man's enemies.

"Tell me, Parker. Do you enjoy police training?" Jonah asked looking over the top of his stack of papers.

"While becoming a cop wasn't my first career choice I'm proud to serve the city in any way I can," Peter said choosing his words carefully.

"Say hypothetically, within reason, of course, if I could offer you any job in this organization which one would you most want?" Jonah said still inspecting his papers.

"Science Reporter," Peter said without hesitation. "While I ideally I would want to be Science Editor I honestly don't have the qualifications or experience to hold such a position yet."

"Done," Jonah said.

"Excuse me, sir?" Peter said doing a double take.

Jonah put down the stack of papers and locked eyes with Peter who momentarily flinched from the intensity of his stare. "I'll cut to the chase, Parker. Since we parted company Bugle Media has been consistently out scooped on the superhero beat by the Daily Globe. We lost millions of website hits alone when they snagged that video of Ghost Spider's duel with the robot at Grand Central Terminal. I won't have a trash tier so-called media site like Daily Globe beat me. So, I'll give you the position of Science Reporter on two conditions."

"Which are, sir?" Peter said. He could hardly believe what was happening.

"One, you supply me with all the Spider-Man and Ghost Spider related material I want," Jonah said counting off on his right hand. "Two, if you or your girlfriend."

"She's my fiancee." Peter corrected.

"Whatever," Jameson snapped. He did not like to be interrupted "If either of you is found guilty of blackmailing the late Professor Warren you're out on your ass with no severance, no reference, no anything. Heck, I might even sue you for the money I'll have shelled out to you for being hired under false pretenses."

"Fair enough," Peter said.

"So, we have a deal, Parker? I'm warning you, don't yank my chain." Jonah asked narrowing his eyes.

"We have a deal, sir," Peter said. He reached across the desk and shook Jonah's offered hand.

Jonah released Peter's hand then said. "I'm going out on a limb for you here, Parker. I better not regret this."

"Don't worry, sir. I promise I won't disappoint you." Peter said.

"You'd best not, Parker," Jonah said.

"Oh, uh, one last thing sir," Peter said before Jonah could dismiss him which he sensed was coming soon.

"What is it now, Parker? Did you change your mind already? Do you want to hold my feet to the fire for a more lucrative position? Well tough, my offer is final. Take it or leave it." Jonah said picking up his stack of paper once again.

"Nothing of the kind, sir," Peter said. "I just want until Monday to start my new position it being the end of the week and all. I need time to tie up some loose ends."

"Understandable," Jonah said. "You can start Monday. I'll have a contract drawn up by then. But if any major spider related action breaks out in the meantime you better be there honoring our agreement."

"Don't worry, I will be, sir," Peter said before he literally skipped out of the office. He was the happiest he had been since Gwen decided they should get engaged. On his way out of the offices all his old friends congratulated him. Good news travels fast it would appear.

 **Outside a few minutes later**

Peter dialed Gwen's number on his smartphone when she answered he said in an excited tone of. "Hey Gwen, guess what?"

"Jameson yelled at you?" Gwen's voice said.

"C'mon on try harder. He always yells at me. The guy yells at everyone." Peter said.

"Can I have a hint?" Gwen's voice asked.

"Sure," Peter said. "How would you like to go out for supper to your favorite restaurant with Bugle Media's newest science reporter?"

"I'd rather go with you if it's all the same," Gwen's voice said.

"You can do both. Jameson hired me back, full time, no more freelancing for me." Peter said happily.

"Really?" Gwen's voice said.

"Really," Peter confirmed.

"Peter, I'm so proud of you!" Gwen's voice squealed.

Peter winched placing his smartphone away from his ear until she calmed down a bit.

"Wait," Gwen's voice said as she came back down to Earth. "I thought Mr. Jameson fired you because of the Warren Scandal? He wanted to avoid 'public embarrassment' and such. What made him change his mind?"

"I'll fill you in on everything when I get back," Peter said.

"Okay," Gwen's voice said. "See you soon, love you."

"Love you too," Peter said before hanging up. At long last things were going his way.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note One -**

 **I decided to go with the origins of the Black Cat from the old Animated Spider-Man Series. I always felt the 1990s' Era cartoon version of her origins made the most sense.**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **At this point in this loosely 616 inspired timeline, I'm using, it is not widely known Wilson Fisk is Kingpin. Punisher thus has no idea he is working on behalf of a major criminal mastermind, at least not yet.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Entwined Destines – Episode Eleven Curse of the Cat Part One: Strange Bedfellows

 **Skyline of NYC, night**

"I think we've taken enough vids & pics for one night," Spider-Man said. Spider-Man and Ghost Spider had spent the past hour posing for pictures and recording video clips while they executed a dizzying array of acrobatics and mock fight poses. It had been two weeks since Peter was hired to be the newest science correspondent for Bugle Media on condition he kept J. Jonah Jameson up to date with all things spider related.

"Ol' Flattop would be so mad if he knew he was essentially paying you for us to goof around and take selfies." Ghost Spider giggled.

"That he would," Spider-Man agreed while retrieving his webbed up camera from its nearby perch on the side of a building. "Hey wait a minute, calling him 'flattop' is my thing." Spider-Man huffed indignantly.

"Aw, I'm sorry I took your nickname for Jonah." Ghost Spider said draping her arms around Spider-Man from behind. "Want me to make it up to you. I wonder how much Jonah would pay you for a sex tape of Spider-Man and Ghost Spider. I bet a lot especially if we get our freak on." She whispered seductively. With a yelp, Spider-Man jumped a step away from Ghost Spider almost dropping his camera. Ghost burst out laughing. She soon doubled over clutching her stomach as she continued to laugh at her partner's expense.

"Not funny, Gwen. I could have dropped the camera then all our work would have been for nothing." Spider-Man said.

"Sorry Peter, but your reaction to my joke was priceless. I couldn't help myself. Teasing a boy is so easy, and fun." Ghost Spider managed to say in spite of her continuing bout of laughter.

"Tease a lot of boys do you?" Spider-Man said his voice taking on a cocky edge.

"I've teased my fair share." Ghost Spider said. She had stopped laughing by this point.

"Maybe I should punish you for your crimes against male kind," Spider-Man said as he put his camera in a sling made of webbing which he attached to his back.

"Maybe you should." Ghost Spider said coyly. "But you'll have to catch me first." Ghost Spider then swung away on a webline.

"Come back here, you naughty little spider and take your punishment," Spider-Man called after Ghost Spider.

"Make me," Ghost Spider called back.

"That's it. I'm giving you a spanking once I catch you." Spider-Man said. Spider-Man gave chase swinging after her on a webline of his own.

"Never, I'm far to fast for your slowpoke." Ghost Spider-Man called back she was almost out of sight.

"Only because you have a head start, cheater!" Spider-Man shouted.

"Whatever, slowpoke," Ghost shouted in return.

Ghost Spider led Spider-Man on a merry mock chase over the next hour. Very seldom did the duo ever get to cut loose and have fun like this, as such, they relished every rare moment of fun afforded to them. More than once during their journey Ghost Spider slowed down so Spider-Man could catch up with her, in turn, Spider-Man let Ghost Spider escape several times when he could have easily caught her. Once their trip around the city ended they engaged in a "fight" during which they threw extremely weak and slow punches and kicked at each other that failed to fully connect. Finally, Ghost Spider tripped Spider-Man landing on top of him, luckily she rolled the web protected camera away just in time. They shared a laugh at their near disaster.

"Have I told you how much I love you recently?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yeah, you told me this morning, and at lunch and again when we watched the Orville before our patrol." Ghost Spider said.

"That was a great episode," Spider-Man said.

"I'm glad Isaac isn't really evil." Ghost Spider said.

"Me too," Spider-Man said. "Although I'm worried the crew won't accept him back into their ranks after his earlier betrayal."

"I hope they forgive him, but I doubt they will for a while given what he did." Ghost Spider started she then started laughing again.

"Why are you laughing? Did I say something funny?" Spider-Man inquired slightly perturbed by her reaction to such an intimate situation.

"Only two geeks like us could talk about sci-fi at a time like this." Ghost Spider said. "I love you, my nerdy man." Ghost Spider said.

"Back at you, my nerdy girl," Spider-Man said.

Ghost Spider hooked her fingers around the bottom of Spider-Man's mask she pushed it up until his mouth and nose were exposed. Ghost Spider raised her own mask until the bottom portion of her face was likewise exposed. Ghost Spider planted a soft kiss on Spider-Man's lips which both greatly enjoyed. The couple was lost in their own world until their tender moment was interrupted by a familiar voice accompanied by clapping.

Whoo, take it off, get down and dirty! Give me a show!" Black Cat cheered from nearby.

Spider-Man and Ghost Spider pulled down their masks and quickly scrambled to their feet. "What do you want?" Ghost Spider demanded. She glared at the other female from behind her mask.

"Can't a girl say hi to her friends?" Black Cat said slinking over to where the spiders stood.

"Of course," Ghost Spider said. "But last time I checked we weren't friends."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Black Cat said. She ignored Ghost Spider completely instead she zeroed in on a very uncomfortable Spider-Man. "Two of us are very friendly with each other." She stepped in front of Spider-Man and ran her right index finger along the contours of his muscular chest much to the chagrin of Ghost Spider. "Aren't we Spidey?"

"I, I have no idea what you're talking about." Spider-Man stammered.

"I'm hurt. I thought our little tryst meant something to you? I know it did to me. Didn't you enjoy my thank you for saving me from that nasty Punisher? You might be a spider in the streets but you're a tiger between the sheets." Black Cat said with a suggestive wink.

"We nev-," Spider-Man tried to protest.

Black Cat silenced him by placing her right index finger to the front of his mask. "No need to be modest. I can see why they call you amazing, you sure are." Black Cat said. She looked over her should at a stunned Ghost Spider. "Maybe we can compare notes, honey? Identify points of common enjoyment and areas where he can approve." She added with a sly grin. "I don't mind sharing, do you?"

Ghost Spider appeared as if she was going to say something but ran off before she did. "Gw-, Ghost Spider wait!" Spider-Man said but Ghost Spider was already gone.

"Let her go Spidey." Black Cat said clinging to Spider-Man. "Who needs an insecure little girl when you have a confident sophisticated woman?"

"Get off me," Spider-Man said without hesitation in spite of how good Black Cat's warm body felt. He pushed Black Cat aside harder than he intended causing her to topple over onto her back.

"Ouch, you hurt me." Black Cat said rubbing her generous butt while getting to her feet.

"I'm sorry," Spider-Man said.

"If you're truly sorry you'll kiss it and make it better." Black Cat said with a mischievous look in her eyes while she gave her butt a slap.

"Why is everything centered around sex with you? Can't you say a single sentence that is free of innuendo?" Spider-Man snapped.

"Theoretically, I could, but where would be the fun in that?" Black Cat said.

"Aside from being a pervert, you're also dishonest," Spider-Man snapped.

"Moi, perish the thought," Black Cat said pointing at her substantial cleavage which spilled out of the v-neck of her too tight outfit.

"Nothing tawdry happened between us and you know that," Spider-Man said angrily.

"In my heart, I know no such thing." Black Cat sighed putting her hand over her heart.

"I save you and this is the thanks I get. You tell the love of my life a lie so you can ruin our relationship? Do you hate me or something?" Spider-Man asked.

"On the contrary, I'm very fond of you." Black Cat said trying to lean against Spider-Man again. "Here, I'll demonstrate."

"Uh, no, hands off lady." Spider-Man sidestepping her.

"Ah, c'mon on Spidey. Don't you find me attractive?" Black Cat said striking a sexy pose.

"Granted, you are rather pretty but so is a coral snake and it's also deadly," Spider-Man said.

"What is life without danger?" Black Cat said. "I'll tell you what it is boring, just like your wallflower girlfriend."

"I like boring," Spider-Man said. "She and I can have fun together doing everyday things just as much as we can crime fighting. For example, we were talking about the latest episode of the Orville before you spoiled our evening."

"The what now?" Black Cat asked genuinely confused.

"It's a science fiction TV show we both like," Peter said.

"You're actually into that stuff, no joke?" Black Cat asked.

"Yup, I love all things sci-fi and fantasy along with real science," Spider-Man confirmed.

"Why, when you live this unbelievably exciting life?" Black Cat said.

"There's more to me than this mask," Spider-Man said. He gave his face covering a quick tug. "Gw-, Ghost Spider and I have been together for years. She was with me before she knew I was Spider-Man and before she became Ghost Spider. She loves me for who I am not for who she wishes I was, can you say the same?"

"No," Black Cat admitted following a long pause.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I have to find her. I only hope I can repair the damage your lie has caused." Spider-Man said.

"I'm sorry I lied." Black Cat said her bravado was gone. "I guess I wanted you because of the excitement you represent in my mind, not because I genuinely care about you. Trying to take you away from someone who does actually love you and you love back isn't right."

"No, it isn't." Ghost Spider said. Before Spider-Man could say anything she slapped Black Cat hard enough to bruise Black Cat's cheek. "That's for being a lying bitch."

"Ghost Spider you came back," Spider-Man said. He was equal parts happy and apprehensive to see her again.

"My original plan was to give you two a piece of my mind until I heard her confession and your speech about true love." Ghost Spider said.

"Are we cool?" Spider-Man asked.

"Baby we're frozen," Ghost Spider said putting her arms around Spider Man's neck. They gently touched their heads together. Ghost Spider-Man then broke their embrace. She looked hard at Black Cat. "You better stop trying to seduce people and then lying to their significant others when they reject you or you'll quickly use up your nine lives, kitty."

"Did you have to hit me so hard?" Black Cat said while rubbing her now sore cheek.

"While I didn't need to, I enjoyed doing it." Ghost Spider said. Ghost Spider wrapped Black Cat up in a tight cocoon of webbing before Black Cat could react.

"What are you doing?" Black Cat exclaimed as she lost her balance and the cocoon fell on the rooftop.

"People died when you attacked Oscorp a while ago, or have forgotten? You should answer for your crimes." Ghost Spider said. "We're taking you in."

"You can't! I didn't mean for those people to die, honest!" Black Cat wailed.

"That doesn't matter they still died." Ghost Spider said.

"Please," Black Cat pleaded. "If I'm arrested I'll be unmasked. My mother will be crushed. She has no idea I'm Black Cat. She's innocent in this whole mess."

"Look on the bright side at least behind bars you'll be safe from the Punisher." Spider-Man joked trying to defuse the situation some.

"Punisher has left New York. He has a big job out west. Word is he won't be back for weeks." Black Cat said struggling against her bonds.

"How would you know?" Ghost Spider said.

"I have my sources." Black Cat said. She tried to use her retractable razor claws to cut herself free but Ghost Spider noticed.

"Oh no, you don't." Ghost Spider said adding more webbing so as to incapacitate Black Cat's hands.

"You have every reason to hate me but don't take your anger out on my mother. I'm begging you." Black Cat said.

"Maybe we should release her?" Spider-Man said.

"After everything she's pulled, no way." Ghost Spider said thinking not only of herself and Peter but also of Harry and Mary Jane. Due to Black Cat's callous actions, Harry was a cripple and he & MJ were on the verge of losing everything.

"Is this about what happened at Oscorp or what she tried to do to us?" Spider-Man said.

"How can you even ask that? I would never allow my a personal grudge to influence my crime fighting." Ghost Spider said indignantly. "I'm offended you'd even suggest otherwise."

"I'm sorry but she has gone out of her way to hurt you," Spider-Man said.

"Whatever," Ghost Spider said. "I'm taking her in with or without your approval." Ghost Spider stooped down. "First though, I want to see her real face."

"Stay away," Black Cat said trying to squirm out of Ghost Spider's grip.

Ghost Spider was having none of it. She plucked off Black Cat's domino masked followed by her white wig to reveal blonde hair done up in a tight bun. Ghost Spider and Spider-Man were temporarily rendered speechless by what they saw.

"Felicia Hardy!?" Ghost Spider gasped.

"Please don't tell anyone I'm Black Cat, okay. My mother is rich you know. She has lots of money. I'm sure I can convince her to give you each as much as you want if you agree not to out me. Does that sound fair? Think of all the geeky stuff you could buy." Felicia said an expression of utter defeat etched on her face.

Ghost Spider was appalled by the fact one of her closest friends was also this super ho thief. How could this be? More importantly, what was she going to do about it? She glanced over at her partner for some sort of guidance. Spider-Man merely shrugged. He had no idea what to do either. They found themselves in quite the pickle.

"What'll it be you two? Do we have a deal?" Felicia asked hopefully.

Ghost Spider reached a decision. "I know I'll regret this." Ghost Spider said taking off her mask.

Spider-Man was about to stop her but then decided to follow suit. "In for a penny in for a pound." He said unmasking.

"Gwen, Peter," Felicia said in disbelief her eyes grew wide in shock. "What's going on here?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Gwen said. "I have a feeling this night has just begun for the three of us." She finished as she leaned down to free Felicia.

"Thanks, I guess," Felicia said back on her feet a moment later. "Still you shouldn't have slapped me so hard or tied me up like that."

"And you shouldn't have lied to steal my boyfriend," Gwen said.

"In my defense, I didn't know it was you guys. I would never hit on Peter. I respect you guys too much for that." Felicia said.

"I should hope so," Gwen said. She then added. "Why are prancing around this city dressed like an overly sexualized cat burglar anyway?"

"It's a long story," Felicia said. "I'm not sure where to begin."

"How about at the beginning?" Peter said.

"Okay, but let's go somewhere more private. One can never be too careful when you have a secret identity to protect, as I'm sure you know." Felicia suggested.

"Good idea," Gwen said.

The two spiders put back on their masks. Gwen handed Felicia back her dominion mask while Peter handed her back her wig both of which she quickly donned. The trio then left the rooftop.

 **A Warehouse owned by Otto Octavius the Bronx**

"Very good," Otto said when Harry managed to walk several feet using the balance bar. "The exo-harness is working splendidly."

"I've barely moved ten feet all day. We've been here since 3:00 pm." Harry lamented, His body was covered by a steel colored series of interlocking bars connected to a mass of black & gray wires.

"Dr. Octavius is right Harry. We've made great progress both on your research and you walking again." Mary Jane said.

"But not enough. Oscorp Corp will be bankrupted and I'll be an old man before we actually accomplish either." Harry said.

"Harry everything takes time. You must be p-," Mary Jane tried to say but Harry cut her off with one of his outbursts an occurrence which was becoming ever more frequent.

"Easy for you to say you're not the one who's half a person! You can still walk without this contraption!" Harry yelled.

"Harry I'm sorry. I didn't think. I-" Mary Jane said.

"You never think that's the problem," Harry growled.

"Harry-," Mary Jane said only to this time be cut off by Otto.

"Perhaps it would be best if you leave Mr. Osborn in my care for the rest of this session Ms. Watson. Don't worry I'll see he gets home safely." Otto said.

"Okay, if you think it would be for the best Dr. Octavius." Mary Jane said reluctantly.

"I do," Otto said.

"I'll see you at home, Harry." Mary Jane said but Harry refused to acknowledge her goodbye.

Once they were alone Otto again spoke. "I thought she would never leave. Now to begin our real work." He said rubbing two of his metal tentacles together in anticipation.

"I hate treating MJ so badly and keeping things from her," Harry said.

"I assure you it's for her own good. You'll feel better about these minor indiscretions once you're fully mobile again and your company's future is secure," Otto said. "Unfortunately I can't say these procedures won't be painful given I'll be grafting an interface directly onto your spine. However, physical discomfort is a small price to pay for perfection, my boy."

"And justice against Black Cat," Harry said with a dark expression on his face.

"Exactly, my soon to be magnificent Mecha Spider," Otto said just under his breath.

"What was that?" Harry asked being lost in his fantasies of vengeance for a moment.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with, young Mr. Osborn, nothing at all," Otto said.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **I gave Black Cat a wig here in addition to her typical domino style mask to make the preservation of her secret identity more plausible/easier.**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Entwined Destines – Episode Twelve Curse of the Cat Part Two: Punishment Thwarted

 **Stacy Residence in Queens, night**

"You have a nice home, Gwen," Felicia said admiring Gwen's childhood home. Like Peter and Gwen, Felicia had unmasked upon entering the house.

"Thanks, I guess," Gwen said. Gwen still had a hard time believing her friend Felicia was the criminal Black Cat. Although she knew it was irrational Gwen felt betrayed by Felicia's unwitting pursuit or her fiancee.

"I'm thirsty. I think I'll grab a soda. Do either of you want anything?" Peter asked.

"I could use a diet cola," Gwen said in truth she wanted something stronger much stronger.

"That sounds great bring me one to handsome," Felicia said with a wink which caused Peter to blush and Gwen to glare at her. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Felicia laughed neither of her companions, however, shared in her mirth.

"I'll be right back," Peter said as he quickly exited the living room.

"No more hitting on my fiancee, especially not when I'm standing right next to you, got it," Gwen said the moment they were alone.

"Jeez Gwen, I said it was a joke lighten up will you," Felicia said.

Gwen ignored Felicia's denial. "If you keep disrespecting my relationship with Peter we can't be friends anymore, Felicia," Gwen said admittedly.

"This really bothers, huh?" Felicia her previously jovial expression suddenly became a serious one. Gwen only nodded not trusting herself to remain civil. "I'm sorry. I won't go after Peter again."

"Apology accepted, as long as you keep your word," Gwen said.

"He rejected me already you heard him yourself. I don't like being humiliated so he's off my radar." Felicia said frankly. "He really loves you and I can tell you love him. I wish someone loved like you guys love each other."

"Dressing up like a superpowered stripper won't help you find love maybe get laid but not find love. My advice, try a more modest outfit." Gwen snarked.

"Meow Gwenie, and here I thought I'm the catty one. I see the little spider has claws of her own." Felicia said with a giggle.

"Dam right, and don't you forget it kitty cat," Gwen said she then added. "Why are you doing this, Felicia?" she gestured at Felicia's Black Cat getup.

"I enjoy stealing things, shiny baubles and all that," Felicia said.

"But you're rich," Gwen said in disbelief.

"What can I say. The thrill is exhilarating." Felicia said with a faraway dreamy look in her eyes.

"Unbelievable," Gwen said shaking her head. "Why did you attack Oscorp HQ?"

"I didn't 'attack' Oscorp I robbed the place." Felicia corrected.

"People died," Gwen said. "People don't die in a robbery."

"Sometimes they do," Felicia said noticing Gwen's expression of disapproval Felicia amended her statement. "I didn't mean for anything to die or to get hurt. What happened was an accident. I'm not a monster."

"A good friend of mine was crippled in your attack," Gwen said.

"Harry Osborn the fiancee of our mutual friend Mary Jane, I know," Felicia said her eyes downcast. "I'm sorry but what happened wasn't my fault. I had no idea a chain reaction would occur if I pulled that thing free."

"Why, just tell me why?" Gwen said.

"Kingpin made me steal the prototype exosuite," Felicia said following a prolonged pause.

"And I'm back," Peter said. "Here you go." He passed each lady her diet cola.

"How did Kingpin make you attack Oscorp?" Gwen said opening her drink.

"I burglarized Oscorp for him burglarized. Will you stop saying I 'attacked' the place, please." Felicia snapped.

"Why?" Gwen repeated her question.

"He wanted to eliminate you guys and he was blackmailing me so I had to go along," Felicia said. "Way to be a jerk, Gwen." Felicia huffed folding her arms over her chest.

"Kingpin is involved in this?" Peter said having come in midway through the conversation he was deeply confused as to what exactly they were talking about.

"Kingpin hates you two. He wants you out of the way along with Daredevil. The three of you are disrupting his criminal operations and he's bleeding cash. He told me he'd do anything to get rid of you guys." Felicia answered matter-of-factly.

"Nice to know we fans." Peter joked.

"We need to talk, Peter," Gwen said not laughing.

"This sounds personal maybe I should I leave?" Felicia asked.

"You can't keep treating me like I'm made of glass, I'm not," Gwen said pretending Felicia was not present.

"I don't treat you like your made of glass," Peter said.

"Bullshit," Gwen said. "You keep things from me because you think I'm to fragile to handle the truth."

"Gwen you almost died. Green Goblin almost killed you not that long ago," Peter said.

"You lied to me about making out with Black Cat again and with Ghost Spider earlier," Gwen said.

"Wait, but you're Ghost Spider," Felicia said pointing at Gwen.

"This is ridiculous!" Peter said angrily.

"No more lies for my own good, Peter. If you hadn't lied to me about who Green Goblin was and that you are Spider-Man I would have been on guard while in Europe. It might not have done any good but I would have at least had a fighting chance." Gwen said.

"I just wanted to protect you," Peter said.

"I know," Gwen said her expression softened. "From this moment forward we'll protect each other. You're not alone anymore. We can shoulder the burden together. And we should really tell your Aunt May and my dad the truth so they're prepared if someone like Green Goblin goes after either of them."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Peter said.

"Trust me, it is," Gwen said.

"I'm scared, Gwen," Peter said a moment later his voice low.

"I'm scared too, but we need to do this," Gwen said. Their eyes locked at that moment Peter knew Gwen was right, it was time they came clean.

"My secret identity isn't included in your family confessions, okay. My mother would have a stroke if she knew the truth." Felicia said.

Whatever you want, Felicia. Your secrets are yours, not ours." Gwen said.

"Hit the deck!" Peter shouted.

Peter and Gwen fell to the floor their warning senses were going wild. Gwen pulled Felicia down with her. Bullets whizzed around them penetrating windows and walls alike. After the barrage ceased a voice was heard over a megaphone.

"This is the Punisher speaking! Black Cat I know you're in there! I observed you entering this resident seven minutes ago! If you're still alive come out! If you surrender yourself quietly I'll take no further action! If you fail to emerge in two minutes I'll fill the dwelling with poisonous gas!"

"Great, nutjob is back," Peter said.

"Doesn't he realize this is a heavily built-up residential area? Loads of innocent people could have been hurt or killed by his little stunt just now." Gwen growled.

"He only wants me. If I give up he'll go away." Felicia said.

"No way," Peter said.

"Peter's right we're not handing you or anyone else over to that psychopath." Gwen agreed.

"What are we going to do then?" Felicia asked. "You heard him. He'll gas us if I don't surrender in less than two minutes."

 **Outside, two minutes later**

"I'm here, don't shoot anymore or use gas!" Black Cat said coming out of the front door of the house with her arms raised high above her head. A crowd of neighbors many in their night clothes had gathered to watch the spectacle unfold.

"Get down on the ground and clasp your hands behind your head, now!" Punisher ordered.

"Okay, chill," Black Cat said dropping to the ground. Punisher kept his AR-15 trained on Black Cat as he patted her body down with his free hand. Black Cat felt the barrel of the AR-15 at the base of her skull. "Hey, what are doing!? I've surrendered!" Black Cat yelled.

"You're to great a flight risk. I can't have you escape from me again. My client will have to be satisfied with your carcass. I'm terminating with extreme prejudice, Black Cat." Punisher said his finger began to pull the trigger when a strand of webbing grabbed the gun pulling it free of his grasp. A stray bullet flew off at an odd angle thankfully it did not hit anyone. The crowd gasped in a mixture of shock and horror. "What the hell!?" Punisher exclaimed spinning around only to have his hands cocooned in webbing and his feet roped up by yet another strand of webbing which tripped him.

Black Cat was on her feet in a flash. She repeatedly kicked Punish in his chest and stomach. With some difficulty Ghost Spider, who had tripped Punished while Spider-Man disarmed him, restrained Black Cat.

"It's over." Ghost Spider said her hands around Black Cat's waist, "calm down."

"What do you mean calm down!? That son of a bitch just tried to kill me!" Black Cay raged as she struggled mightily to break free of Ghost Spider.

"You can't do this! I'm one of the good guys! I'm a hero!" Punisher ranted while Spider-Man threw away his various weapons and wrapped him up tightly in webbing.

"Trust me when I say you're no hero pal," Spider-Man said.

"Black Cat is a legitimate target! She's killed!" Punisher contended.

"Why you," Black Cat said doubling he efforts to break free.

"Who appointed you her or anyone else's judge, jury and executioner?" Ghost Spider said.

"You have no right to decide who lives and who dies," Spider-Man said backing up his partner.

"I have every right! If not for me the streets would be more dangerous than they already are! You two, your friends and the police simply feed the revolving door prisoners! I offer a real solution!" Punisher said.

"Count yourself lucky we don't share your twisted view of morality," Spider-Man said. With a well-placed squirt of webbing over Punisher's mouth, he ended the heated debate while sirens approached.

"Are you good?" Ghost Spider asked Black Cat who had finally stopped struggling.

"Yeah, I'm good." Black Cat said. The second Ghost Spider released her, however, she delivered a final sharp kick to Punisher's ribs. "There, I'm done." she smiled. "I better book before the girls & boys in blue arrive, bye."

"We still need to talk about how you got your powers," Spider-Man said.

"Super Soldier Formula." Black Cat replied instantly.

"Wait, the same stuff that made Steve Rogers into Captain America?" Ghost Spider asked in bewilderment.

"More or less," Black Cat said over her shoulder before she departed leaving our duo with far more questions than answers.

 **Sometime Later**

"Be warned you two are on my list of targets. Next time I see either of you I won't hold back." Punisher said when the police took him away in handcuffs while the second group of officers roped off his van with police tape.

"Neither will we." Ghost Spider said.

"Catch you later, Frank. Say in ten to fifteen years with good behavior." Spider-Man said.

"Congratulations on another job well down." Captain George Stacy said putting one hand on Spider-Man's shoulder the other on Ghost Spider's shoulder. "And you protected my home and family yet again, even if my kids are out somewhere having fun."

"Thanks, sir," Spider-Man said.

"We do try our best, sir," Ghost Spider said.

"Um sir, could we talk with you in private when you get a minute? There is something important we need to tell you" Spider-Man said.

"Of course," Captain Stacy said. "Go inside and head upstairs to the master bedroom I'll be along shortly."

 **Inside, ten minutes later**

Spider-Man and Ghost Spider waited nervously for Captain Stacy to arrive when he did Ghost Spider tried to speak her mind but he interrupted her. "I know what you are going to say, Gwen." He said. Ghost Spider and Spider-Man both froze in place. They were dumbfounded. "Yes, I know. I've known Peter was Spider-Man since right before he saved me from Doctor Octopus. I never said anything because I felt it wasn't my place."

"You aren't mad at me, are you daddy?" Gwen said taking off her mask while Peter did the same. She suddenly sounded like a little girl with her hand caught in the cookie jar.

"I'm not mad, Gwenie. Quite the opposite in fact. I'm proud of you, both of you." Captain Stacy said embracing his daughter. He reached out with his left hand and clasped the hand of his future son-in-law. "You look after her you hear. Keep her safe."

"We'll look after each other, I swear," Peter said.

"Get out of your costumes kids this place will be crawling with crime scene investigators soon." Captain Stacy said breaking the embrace with his daughter. "Oh, and Gwenie remember your sling even though I see your arm has fully healed we need to keep up appearances."

"Sure thing, daddy," Gwen said with a smile her eyes moist from emotion. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Gwenie." Captain Stacy said with a warm smile.

As he watched the heartwarming scene Peter only hoped his revelation to Aunt May would go half as well. Then there was Kingpin who needed to be dealt with and his "uncle" Doctor Octopus who he still did not completely trust. Oh, and they needed to find out the whole truth about Black Cat aka Felicia Hardy. Lives of superheroes were nothing if not hectic and nerve-wracking he could not forget nerve-wracking always nerve-wracking.

 **The Catskill Mountains of Upstate New York the next day, afternoon**

Dr. Miles Warren surveyed his hidden underground laboratory built with money he had basically stolen from Donald Menken of Oscorp. Everything was proceeding at pace. By spring his clones should be ready including his own modified clone with spider powers. He would have to find a way to transfer his consciousness into the shell before then which would be a challenge luckily his new business partner should help there, assuming the man was being truthful about his scientific prowess.

"Impressive for a penny ante operator such as yourself I must say." The tall figure said stepping out of the shadows. His voice was rich and cultured with the barest hint of a British accent.

The man was clad a tight-fitting black leather bodysuit complete with a segmented attached cape. His skin was chalk white, his pupiless eyes red and his short hair jet black. He grinned showing rows of sharp white teeth. A red diamond shape dominated his forehead.

"Spare me your demeaning commentary, Sinister," Warren said.

"Very well," Mr. Sinister said.

"Did you bring the promised genetic samples?" Warren asked.

"I did indeed." Mr. Sinister said producing a tray of crowded vials from within the confines of his expansive cape. "Genetic material from every major metahuman and mutant currently active in the 'superhero' game, as promised."

"Plus the consciousness transfer technology?" Warren eagerly inquired.

"Now, now, all in good time." Mr. Sinister said wagging the index finger of his free hand at Warren who gritted his teeth in fury. "When and only when our new line of clones have entered production will I furnish you with the tech in question. In the meantime, we had best get to work."

"Who are they?" Warren asked when five colorfully dressed men emerged from the shadows behind Sinister. He noticed each carried a large piece of machinery.

"These are my associates Gorgeous George, Hairbag, Ramrod, Ruckus, and Slab. Collectively they are known as the Nasty Boys. They will be assisting us in our endeavor." Mr. Sinister explained. "Begin assembling the equipment." He ordered the Nasty Boys.

"Right away boss." Slab grunted setting down his burden on the floor.

Warren did not approve of these unexpected guests but if Mr. Sinister delivered on his promises the inconvenience would be a small price to pay. Besides he and Sinister shared a common goal to genetically perfect the world. Together they would sweep away the old and bring in the new. Together none would stop them. Together they would change everything.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **While Mr. Sinister aka Nathaniel Essex was not introduced in the X-Men comics until much later in Marvel Continuity (1987 to be precise) many have speculated he was Miles Warren's mysterious backer hinted at in Amazing Spider-Man. I decided to run with that fan theory here as it allows me to greatly expand the scope of the upcoming first Clone Saga. I mentioned at the start of this series some of the changes wrought by Gwen living would be good ones while others would not be, the altered Clone Saga will be one of the latter its ramifications for the timeline will be very great indeed.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Entwined Destines – Episode Thirteen Curse of the Black Cat Part Three: Unlucky Thirteen

 **New York General Hospital, afternoon**

"Please step back we need room to work." The doctor said to Peter, Gwen and Doctor Otto Octavius who were crowded around a stretcher which contained an unconscious Aunt May. "What do we have here?" He asked the group of EMTs who accompanied May.

"She's unresponsive, doctor. We're unsure if she's suffered a massive heart attack or a massive stroke." The lead EMT answered.

"I want my wife to be given the best treatment available. Money is no object." Otto said strain evident in his voice.

"You have to save her," Peter said his eyes frantic.

"I assure you both we'll do everything in our power to help him." The Doctor said. "We'll let you know as we learn anything."

"She's crashing again." Another EMT said. She performed CPR on Aunt May while the first EMT manually pumped the oxygen bottle which was placed to Aunt May's nose and moth.

"Get her inside stat!" The Doctor shouted. He disappeared through a set of double doors along with Aunt May on her stretcher and the EMTs.

"This is all your fault!" Otto hissed rounding on Peter.

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend for Aunt May to be hurt. It's the last thing I ever wanted. You have to believe me." Peter said.

"You're either a liar or a fool, boy! You know full well how fragile May is! I should beat you within an inch of your life for what you've done to my beloved, Spider-Man!" Otto ranted.

"Keep it down. We don't want everyone to know our secrets." Gwen advised trying to reason with Otto who was having none of it. Thank goodness no one else was around the immediate area.

A few tense moments passed before Otto replied. "Begone wench, I have no time for either of you not while my dear May is in peril." Otto turned his back on the pair. "I'm leaving and when I return you had best not be here. Ignore my ultimatum at your peril." He added before he stormed out.

"I'm stuck in a nightmare." Peter lamented. He rand his hands through his hair. "You know what the worst part is, he's right. If I hadn't told Aunt May about me, about us, she'd be fine."

"Peter I," Gwen began to say but found she had no words. What could she say? May did suffer a health crisis right after the elderly woman was told about their dual identities.

"There's nothing you can say, huh?" Peter said bitterly. Gwen shook her sadly. "Almost six years for almost six years I kept her safe by never telling her the truth."

"What are you saying?" Gwen said. She did not like where this conversation was going.

"She'd be alright now if you and your father hadn't convinced me to tell her. You should have respected my decision." Peter said as his expression turned hard.

"You're blaming me and my father for this?" Gwen said bristling at the prospect.

"You two made me tell her. You and your father practically twisted my arm. I was fine with her never knowing because I was afraid something like this would happen. I knew she couldn't handle the truth, I've always known." Peter said. "And now to make things worse Dr. Octopus knows who were are and he's out for our blood, not that I can totally fault him in this instance."

Once again Gwen was at a loss for words. She did not know what to say to fix things "I need some air." Peter said. He pushed passed her and was out the door before she could think of anything to say that might change his mind. Gwen stood there alone and dejected.

 **Outside, a few minutes later**

Peter quickly hailed a cab and jumped inside. "Hi, Pete, fancy meeting you here. How are you and your girl doin'? I haven't seen you guys for a minute." Al said.

"I want away from this place asap, drive," Peter said in response to Al's question.

"Sure thing, Pete, where to?" Al asked.

"Anywhere but here, Al," Peter said.

"Big Al's special tour of New York comin' up." Al drove the cab onto the street and started heading due west. He glanced back at Peter by way of his rearview mirror. "Something wrong, Pete? I can't help but notice you ain't your usual happy go lucky self." Al said with worry for the young man he had befriended throughout many rides.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Al, but thanks for being concerned about me," Peter said.

"No need to thank me, Pete. We're buddies, remember." Al said. "If you change your mind and ever want to open up I'm all ears."

"I'll keep that in mind," Peter said with a weak smile his first since Aunt May's medical spell, whatever it was.

 **Four days later, morning**

Otto sat at May's bedside in the private room he had provided for her. She was hooked up to a breathing apparatus and her vitals were constantly monitored by a plethora of equipment. He gently stroked her right hand which he held to his chest.

May had slipped into a coma following a massive heart attack. She had been on life support ever since. The doctors were unsure when or if she would recover.

Although Otto married May to obtain a uranium mine and experimental power generation complex the woman was unaware she owned in Canada, he had grown fond of her these past months. May's affection for him, on the other hand, was genuine. She saw the best in him in spite of his less than honorable motivates. May always defended him whenever somebody brought up his checkered past. He now felt the need, nay the obligation to protect her in return for her faith in him and love for him.

Otto looked up from his bedside vigil when he heard the door open. He expected to see a nurse or doctor or that accursed Spider-Man but not Donald Menken. He knew of the man well Menken was a stooge of the late Norman Osborn aka Green Goblin.

"I'm in no mood to deal with the likes of you Menken, be gone," Otto said dismissively.

"Even if I hold the key or rather keys to restoring your wife's rapidly failing health, Dr. Octavius?" Menken said.

"If your intention is one of deception, be warned my enemies can be found in abundance at the cemeteries dotting this fair city," Otto threatened. His mechanical arms swayed around menacingly.

"I assure you, Dr. Octavius, my intention is one of cooperation for the greater good of us both," Menken said. He opened the briefcase he had brought with him.

Menken handed Otto a printed copy of the early results of Dr. Warren's cloning experiments which Otto took with one of his mechanical arms while he gently put down May's limp hand. Menken waited while Otto skimmed the document. Once Otto had finished and before he could speak Menken passed him a second document which concerned a report on a variation on the infamous brainwashing Winkler Machine (created by disgraced and assumed dead Oscorp scientist Gerhard Winkler). Otto examined the second document with even greater interest before he spoke after taking a few seconds to clear his throat.

"If I can independently confirm these results are accurate, what would you want in return for access to the technologies in question?" Otto inquired.

"In exchange for the renewed vitality of your dear wife, if not her very life, I think any price would be sufficient? Don't you agree, Doctor Octavius?" Menken said with a predatory smile. Before Otto could answer he continued. "I know you've been building an exosuit for young master Osborn. I want you to implant it with a trojan program which will grant me full remote override control."

"May I ask why your price is electronic veto power over Harry's new exosuit?" Otto asked.

"No, you may not, Dr. Octavius. Bluntly put, it is none of your business." Menken said his grin gone. "Do you have a deal or do you not?"

"Once again if I can confirm your findings and only if, yes, we have a deal," Otto said.

"Splendid," Menken said his smile back in full force but this time as a smirk. "I think this partnership will do wonders for us both."

To Be Continued

A bit on the short side I know, but I hope it is enough to both whet your appetite my loyal readers and prove I'm not dead nor have I lost interest in this story, rather I've simply been extremely busy.

Next up (working by the 616 timeline as seen in Spider-Man Giant-Size #1 Vol 1) our heroes encounter the king of all vampires the bloodsucking Count Dracula!

 **Author's Note -**

 **A special thank you to everyone for making "Entwined Destines" my second most popular Spider-Man related story on this site (behind only "Threads of Destiny"). I greatly appreciate every fav, follow, read and review my stories receive. Let's see if we can get this story to number one with the upcoming chapters. ;-)**


End file.
